Trouble
by Zamuri
Summary: Just as the title says, trouble! Hunter and Sebastian both want Blaine. Now Sebastian and Hunter must fight each other for Blaine's love. Who will be victorious?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hunter Clarington wasn't gay, although he was very interested in this Blaine character. The Warblers couldn't stop talking about this Blaine Anderson. They said he was the best voice the Warblers ever had. This kid was a legend here. Hunter liked that. He had never seen or met the guy, but he had high expectations. As the new lead Warbler, Hunter called a meeting.

"It has come to my attention that you all feel we are missing something… or, _someone."_ Hunter announced to the rest of the group. "I am told that that person is Blaine Anderson." At the sound of Blaine's name, the Warblers cheered as if the man was a hero. "I think we might have to convince him to come back to our little group." Hunter said with a smirk as all the Warblers shouted in agreement.

"How are we to do that?" Wes asked.

"I have an idea." Sebastian said with a smile walking out from the back of the group. "We steal their sectionals trophy and leave them a message. The rest will fall into place. What do you say?" All nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then. Let's get started." Hunter said and they all eagerly got to work.

Blaine walked into Dalton with as much confidence as he could muster. Blaine would be lying if he said that he didn't miss Dalton. It was his home for 2 years. All the friends he made, all the songs, memories, but Blaine wasn't here to travel down memory lane, he had a mission. Blaine started heading down the stairs when he saw him. "Sebastian." Blaine said throwing his hands up, "Course it was you."

"No it wasn't, I swear. I turned over a new leaf, remember? No more bullying, blackmail, or salt this year" Sebastian said and looked Blaine up and down.

"That must be boring for you." Blaine said unconvinced.

"Yeah, it is. Being nice sucks. He's waiting for you in the library." Sebastian said and nodded at the library doors.

"Who is?" Blaine asked looking at Sebastian confused.

"The guy you're here to see. Captain of the Warblers."

"I thought you were Captain of the Warblers." Blaine stated bewildered and walked into the choir room. Just as he started to look around, the giant leather chair turned to face him revealing young Hunter Clarington.

"I knew they'd send you." Hunter said confidently. "Allow me to answer the obvious questions. I'm Hunter Clarington. I am the new Captain of the Warblers and I'm not even remotely bi-curious." Hunter declared looking directly at Blaine.

"How are you Captain of the Warblers?" Blaine asked trying to absorb all of the information.

"When you've never seen me before? Simple. Dalton just gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs where I lead my military academy choir to a regionals victory with Presidential honors. Now I'm going to kick it up a notch… and that starts with you." Hunter finished.

"That's very intimidating. Blaine said unimpressed, "Where's the trophy at?" Blaine asked getting right to the point.

Hunter chuckled and said, "Don't worry, it's safe. It was just bait after all. See, you're kind of a legend here. I like that. So here's my offer, your little diversity club can have it's nationals trophy back when you rejoin the Warblers." Hunter said looking at Blaine up and down. He couldn't lie. The boy was hot. 'Wait… did I just call another boy hot?' Hunter questioned in his head when Blaine interrupted his thoughts.

"And why would I ever leave McKinley?"

"Why would you stay?" Hunter snapped back. "I heard you only went there to be with Kurt, right?" Hunter asked. He couldn't explain that pang in his heart that made him feel a bit jealous. "In fact, I hear they call you Blaine _Warbler_. They know you don't belong there, so why don't you?"

"We all know the real Blaine, Blaine. " Sebastian snickered walking in with the other Warblers following close behind. He looked at the distance between Blaine and Hunter and didn't like the closeness. "Ambitious, driven, you're a Dalton boy."

"Present the blazer." Hunter commanded not taking his eyes off the young ex-warbler.

The Dalton boys passed forth the blazer. "That's not going to work on me." Blaine said nervously as it got closer.

"Then why don't you try it on?" Hunter mocked, knowing that Blaine was eating out of the palm of his hand. The Warblers then equipped Blaine with the piece of fabric and let the rest take place. Hunter then wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and felt a spark surge through him. Sebastian glared at Hunter, but luckily for him, Hunter didn't notice.

"Here's the thing Blaine," Hunter said enjoying the close contact he got from Blaine. "you know that nationals trophy was a fluke. Just like you know we are going to win at sectionals. Now, I don't want to see a Dalton legend like you sidelined in his senior year. I want you on the winning side. Here with us." Hunter said and sat down where he got a great view of Blaine's sexy body. 'Hunter! Pull yourself together! He is a boy! You aren't gay!' Hunter lectured himself, but couldn't help his attraction to the boy in front of him.

"You know what goes great with a Dalton blazer?" Sebastian said, looking at Blaine as hif he were a piece of meat. Grade A meat, mind you. "An impromptu to song." The warblers nodded and cheered in agreement.

"What? No." Blaine refused.

"Come on. One song for your old buddies?" Sebastian chided.

"Guys, I didn't come here to sing a song, k?" Blaine tried to reason, but the Warblers started whistling a familiar toon and he couldn't help but join in.

_Uh ohhh,_

_Uh ohh oh oh,_

_There's a place, that I know._

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

_And if I show it too you know,_

_Would it make you run away?_

_Or will you stayyy,_

_Even if it hurts,-_

Hunter was amazed. The boy had the voice of an angel. It flowed like honey; he was entranced as he watched the short boy continue singing. Sebastian took notice.

_Even if I try to push you out, _

_Will you returrrrn._

_And remind me who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really aaaam,_

_Everybody's got a dark side, do you love me_

_Could you love mine?_

_Could you love mine?_

_Nobody is picture perfect_

_But we're worth it, you know that we're worth iiit,_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark siiiiide_

_Don't run away don't run awaaay_

_Just promise me you will stayyyy_

_Promise me you wil stayyyy_

_Will you love me?_

_With my dark side- oh ohhh oh oh oh_

_Everybody's got a dark side will you love me, _

_Canl you love mine,_

_Nobody's a picture perfect but we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away _

_Don't run awayyy_

"What I tell you? Flawless." Sebastian commented staring at Blaine with hungry eyes. Blaine took off the jacket to give it back but,

"Keep it. It's already yours. Don't you think it's time to come back to where you belong, Blaine Warbler?" Hunter said and smiled at Blaine's troubled face. Blaine turned around and left without another word.

"I think we're going to have another member soon." Hunter said smiling as the rest of the Warblers cheered. Sebastian glared at Hunter; he was going to have a talk with him. Soon the other Warblers left leaving just Sebastian and Hunter.

"Good plan, Seb. It worked very well." Hunter said and sat back into the leather chair.

"Cut the crap. Blaine is mine. I saw him first, he is mine." Sebastian snapped at Hunter.

"Excuse me?" Hunter asked bewildered and slightly embarrassed because he knew what Sebastian was talking about.

"Oh, please, I saw the way you looked at him. Bi-curious my ass!" Seb shouted at the boy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh God. You're gay, Hunter. A straight guy doesn't look at another boy like that!" Seb shouted. He was furious. Blaine was his. He claimed him the first time he saw him.

"Get out." Hunter demanded, he had a lot to think about and he wasn't in the mood to deal with Sebastian at the moment.

"Fine. Just remember that Blaine in mine." Sebastian declared and stormed out.

'I'm not gay. Just because I think another boy is attractive and I have a huge urge to sleep with him doesn't mean I'm gay.' Hunter tried to convince himself. 'Damnit! Sebastian's right, I am gay.' Hunter realized and sulked back to his dorm.

***Zamuri***

Hey dudes and dudettes, how do you like the new story? I was like, hey, Hunter is hot, Sebastian is hot, and Blaine is just straight up sexy! Why don't I have them all in a story? So here I am. Writing my creeper story about 3 hot gay guys. Ta da! I hope you enjoy! Please comment and review! I love them so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

'I can't believe they want me to join the Warblers again. I can't go back now.' Blaine thought to himself during glee club. 'Maybe they are right. It felt so right singing with them and wearing that jacket- Ugh! What am I going to do?'

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Finn asked concerned. Blaine looked around and everyone had already left.

"What- oh yeah." Blaine mumbled and got up. He tried to leave but Finn grabbed his arm.

"Blaine? What's wrong."

Blaine felt that he had to tell someone, so why not Finn? "The trophy was a trap." Blaine started.

"A trap?"

"Yeah, for me." Blaine said and looked up at Finn. "The Warblers want me back… and I kind of want to go back."

"What? Blaine, why would you-" Finn started to say but was cut off by Blaine.

"Why would I stay? I lost Kurt. I hardly have any close friends here. I miss Dalton, Finn." Blaine snapped.

"Blaine, we need you. You've got the most talent in this room." Finn tried to coax, but Blaine wouldn't hear it.

"I'm going to shadow at Dalton. If I don't like it then I'll stay, but if I do…" Blaine trailed off. There was no need to finish the sentence, they both knew.

"Fine. I can't change your mind. "Finn said and looked down. "Just know that we care about you." Finn finished and walked out the door leaving Blaine to his thoughts.

*** 2 days later***

"You are going to be shadowing Hunter Clarington today, Mr. Anderson." The reception man smiled and gave Blaine his things. Blaine walked into the backroom where he knew the shadows met there tour guides. He remembers when he picked up a couple shadows from here. Blaine stepped through the door way where he saw Hunter.

'God, he is so gorgeous.' Hunter thought to himself. 'What are the odds that I would be his tour guide? It must be fate.' Hunter thought and smiled to himself.

"Long time no see." Hunter said to Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just lucky I have so many friends here." Blaine mumbled and walked up to Hunter.

"Do I really need to give you the whole 'Dalton is great because' speech or can we just get started?" Hunter asked and quickly checked Blaine out as he was looking around.

"Nah, let's just get too it."

"Hey, babe." An announced voice chimed in.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked surprised. Sebastian walked up to the two of them. Apparently, Sebastian had a shadow of his own.

"What are the odds that we would both get shadows on the same day?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Yes, quite odd." Hunter commented, his eyes staring down Sebastian.

"Anyway, this is my shadow, Jack. He is thinking about joining us from a military academy." Sebastian looked at Hunter. "Hey, Jack, Hunter here also came from a military academy." Sebastian pointed out.

"No way!" The young boy stated looking up in admiration at Hunter. A teacher who must have been witnessing the entire interaction came up to the group.

"How wonderful is that? I don't usually allow this, but how about halfway through the day, you two switch shadows? That way Jack can talk to Hunter about the military and Blaine, you can still go to glee club!" The chubby middle-aged man announced.

"I don't think-" Hunter began, but was interrupted by Sebastian.

"What a wonderful idea, Mr. Shults! I think that would just be swell!" Sebastian said smiling while young Jack was nodding in agreement.

"Well, it's settled then. You boys have a nice day. Blaine? Stop by my office after school. I want to catch up with you." Mr. Shults concluded and walked off. Hunter couldn't stop glaring at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, may I have a word with you?" Hunter asked through clenched teeth.

"Anything for you, Hunter." Seb said with a go-lucky attitude and they walked into the other room.

"You did that on purpose!" Hunter shouted in a whisper so no one could hear.

"So maybe I did. Like I said, Blaine is mine. By the way, how are you doing now that you have discovered your true sexuality?" Sebastian asked and snickered as Hunter began to blush.

"That is none of your business. Just stay away from **my **shadow!"

"I will, until lunch that is." Sebastian said with a wink and walked out of the room with Hunter following.

"Come on Jack, better get started while we can. Bye, Blaine." Sebastian said and obviously checked Blaine out making Hunter's blood boil.

"Bye, Blaine!" Young Jack shouted and smiled. "And bye Hunter!" The young boy shouted and gave him a mock salute which Hunter returned.

"Now. Let's get started." Hunter said and him and Blaine walked off to Hunter's first class.

***Lunch***

"That was actually very interesting, Hunter." Blaine said and smiled.

"Haha, who knew my shadow would be so naturally gifted in the world of sociology?" Hunter responded and they chuckled together.

"You know, Hunter, I might have had you pegged wrong. You actually are a pretty cool dude." Blaine said and smiled at his new found friend. Blaine then raised his glass of chocolate milk. "To new friendships." Hunter's heart sank a little. 'Friends? Oh well, things do take time.'

"To new friendships." Hunter said as well and they both clanged their glasses together.

"Well what a wonderful sight." Sebastian said dryly. He pulled up 2 chairs next to the boys. One next to Hunter, for Jack and one next to Blaine for himself.

"So, Jack, how has your day been so far?" Blaine asked, not paying any attention to Sebastian making Sebastian frown and Hunter smile.

"It's been great! Sebastian is an awesome guide; you're going to have a lot of fun with him." Jack beamed and Sebastian nudged Blaine and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. Hunter glared at Sebastian… again.

"Well- well that's good to hear." Blaine stuttered, obviously still reacting from whatever Sebastian told him. "I know you're going to have a marvelous time with my friend Hunter, here." Blaine smiled and pointed at Hunter. Blaine and Jack seemed to be having their own conversation while Hunter and Sebastian were staring each other down. Just then the bell rang.

"Well it's been wonderful spending the day with you Jack, but now it's time we depart." Sebastian said and gave Jack a high-five and gave him another Dalton speech. Hunter wrapped his arm around Blaine and told him that they should hang out sometime which Blaine was totally up for and they swapped numbers making Sebastian cringe.

"See you guys later!" Blaine shouted and turned toward Sebastian. "Don't try anything." Blaine warned and they walked down the hall.

"Me? Why would I ever do a thing like that?" Sebastian asked as he slowly moved closer to Blaine.

"Oh, please. Like you haven't had it in for me for the past year." Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"And? I like pretty things, and you Blaine Anderson are the most beautiful specimen I have ever encountered." Sebastian said with a wink as Blaine rolled his eyes again but said nothing. Their first class together was French class.

Blaine sat in the back with Sebastian's desk and his combined into one.

"Sebastian?" The teacher called on Sebastian and she rattled off a question in fluent French. When Sebastian responded Blaine's eyes opened wide. 'Why does French have to be such a sexy language?' Blaine thought to himself. Blaine knew Sebastian was very attractive, but this just kicked it up a notch. 'Focus, Anderson, he is your enemy.' Blaine told himself in his head.

Soon French class finished and they started walking to glee club.

"So you like my French, huh?" Sebastian asked and smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, trying not to give anything away.

"Oh, please, I could feel the want running off of you. The need for my hands to be on your body." Sebastian purred and backed Blaine into a closet that he hadn't even noticed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine said and finally noticed his surroundings and tried to move around Sebastian.

"Uh, uh, I know you want me, Blaine. Don't fight it…" Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear and then started speaking in fluent French that he knew would drive Blaine crazy. Sebastian moved his face so close to Blaine's that they were sharing the same air. Just as he was about to place his lips upon Blaine's, Blaine snapped out of it.

"Sebastian? We need to get to class."

'So close!' Sebastian said in his head. "You're right." And with that the boys walked into the choir room.

"Blaine!" The other Warblers shouted and mauled him.

"Guys, guys, guys, let the boy breathe!" Hunter shouted and the boys backed off. "Hey, Blaine, you can go have a seat next to Jack." Hunter said and nodded to the couch.

"Alright." Blaine said and sat next to Hunter's shadow where they started talking.

"Today, we are going to run through Die Young by Ke$ha. I expect perfection." Hunter said and the boys started doing their thing.

Blaine watched in amazement. They were so good! 'Is that what we looked and sounded like when I was here?' Blaine thought to himself. The song featured Hunter the most. Blaine was entranced. 'Since when did Hunter look so damn hot?' Blaine thought then realized what he was thinking. 'No, Blaine, he is a friend. Not to mention he is straight.'

The song ended and Jack and Blaine clapped like crazy.

"Good job guys. Looks like our audience liked it." Hunter commented and smiled at the boys. Blaine especially. "Now let's take a break." Hunter proclaimed and they all went up to Blaine and Jack.

Hunter grabbed Sebastian and pulled him to the corner.

"You better not be trying anything." Hunter hissed. It was obvious now. He had a crush on Blaine Anderson.

"Haha, just give up now. I already have Blaine eating out of the palm of my hands." Sebastian mocked and smiled.

"Yeah right." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"It's true. Things were about to get hot and heavy in the closet if you know what I mean." Sebastian said and threw Hunter a wink and made his way toward Blaine.

'That's such a lie. Blaine hates that guy.' Hunter was convinced of this. After contemplating what his next course of action should be, he made his way back to the mob of Warblers. The bell rang signaling the end of school. Hunter grabbed Blaine before Sebastian could and walked off. Sebastian and Jack got back to the shadow room but didn't see Blaine or Hunter.

"Blaine?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, Hunter?" Blaine responded.

He was going to do it. He was going to confess his feelings. "I- I- DO you wanna have a sleep over?" Hunter just spouted out and looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

"A sleepover?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, just you and me. Two buddies hanging out. What do you say?" Hunter asked. Blaine had his thing face on that Hunter saw during his Sociology class that he thought looked too cute on Blaine.

"Sure." Blaine said and smiled. "We should probably go to the Shadow room."

"Yeah." Hunter said and they walked into the shadow room where they found Sebastian and Jack.

"Hey, guys." Jack said and gave both a high-five. "This was the best shadow experience I've had. I'm definitely going to Dalton!" Jack beamed and left waving. "Bye, guys!"

"Good job boys!" Mr. Shults said. "You too are great guides. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. And I hope to see you here soon." With that Mr. Shults hurried off.

"It was nice hanging out with you Blaine, see you Friday night." Hunter said and gave Blaine a hug. A spike of jealousy surged through Sebastian.

"See you in my dreams, babe." Seb winked at the boy. "Hope to see you here at Dalton.

Blaine said his goodbyes and left.

"See you Saturday night? What does that mean?" Sebastian steamed.

"It means him and I are having a sleep over." Hunter smiled at the face he got from Sebastian and walked off without another word leaving Sebastian with his chin to the floor.

***Zamuri***

Ugh. I just want Blaine's face on my face! Grrr. Anyway, hey y'all. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Please review! I love them so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Friday night had now come; the night that Hunter had been stressing about for the past few days. Everything had to be perfect. This was Blaine Anderson. Something had to be special about this boy to suddenly make Hunter change his sexuality upon one glance of the boy! He was just absolutely perfect. The way his gorgeous hazel eyes glittered when he smiled, his raven hair, his body, his- his- EVERYTHING! He was the most beautiful creature Hunter had laid his eyes upon. 'No wonder Sebastian has been trying to get in his pants for what? A year now. I can't blame him. But he had his chance, now it's my time to sweep this grade A meat off his feet.' Hunter concluded to himself.

Hunter looked around his apartment. Could he have stayed at Dalton in a dorm? Of course, but Hunter thought it would cramp his style with the ladies… well… now men. Hunter looked around, everything was in place; slightly romantic music playing on his stereo, Transformers playing on his huge flat screen, everything was pristine. 'Hopefully Blaine will be impressed.' Hunter hoped to himself. Just then, the doorbell rang. 'This is it.' Hunter thought nervously to himself. He looked down; he was wearing a red striped V-neck with black jeans. He didn't know how Blaine would take it, but he was praying that the man found it sexy. He hesitantly walked up to the door. Hunter leaned forward and looked through the peep hole. Blaine stood there fixing his bow-tie. He looked absolutely delicious. Hunter wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and throw him on his bed. 'Whoa, Hunter, calm yourself. He's just here to have a sleepover. That's it.' Hunter berated himself. He then proceeded to open the door.

"Hey, Blaine." Hunter said with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Hunter." Blaine responded with an equally big smile. 'That is such a cute smile.' Hunter thought to himself.

"Well, this ia my apartment… as if you didn't know already. Ummm, there's refreshments in the fridge, a-and snacks throughout the room, just grab what you like. Make yourself at home while I- uhhh, freshen up." Hunter all but stuttered and rushed to the restroom before Blaine could even thank the man. Hunter shut the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. Was he really sweating? "Pull it together, Clarington! You've never acted this way before. Calm yourself! Use that military training." Hunter whispered to himself and wet his face then made his way out to his crush.

"There you are. I was starting to get worried." Blaine joked.

"Haha, sorry." Hunter apologized and blushed.

"No need to apologize. When nature calls… nature uh, well, calls." Blaine chuckled. "You have such a cute laugh-" Hunter said and his hands flew to his mouth. 'Did I really just say that… OUT LOUD?' Hunter was mortified.

"Uhh, thanks. So what are the plans for tonight?" Blaine said eyeing Hunter, confused. 'Hunter's not gay. He can't be. Get that thought out of your head, Anderson. You don't want another broken heart.'

"Ummm, well… I figured we could just chill. Watch some movies, eat pizza and other unhealthy foods, and just get to know each other better." Hunter said. He hoped this was a good idea.

Blaine smiled, "That sounds really awesome actually." Blaine said.

"Great! Let's get started." Hunter said with an even bigger smile than when he answered the door.

Hunter popped in Transformers 2 because the first one had ended. Throughout the movie, the boy's asked each other questions. Basic at first, like what their hobbies were, their favorite colors, by the end of the movie the boys had a pretty good understanding for each other and had more things in common than they thought.

"Man, I'm really glad we did this." Hunter said and looked at Blaine a little longer than usual.

"Yeah, me too." Blaine responded and smiled. "Hey, Hunter? Can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked, suddenly getting rather serious.

"Yeah, Blaine, anything." Hunter said with a little worry.

"Ummm, I don't know how to ask this. Especially because of some of the responses I have gotten in the past…" Blaine started.

"Just ask. Don't worry, we're friends." Hunter said and watched Blaine.

"Okay, I'll just say it then… Hunter, are you sure you're 100% straight?" Blaine asked and quickly looked down and avoided eye contact. Hunter was stunned. Blaine saw right through him.

"Uhh… what do you mean?" Hunter asked sweating.

"Umm, well, it's just that you don't… you just don't seem completely straight." Blaine mumbled still looking down.

"Well, Blaine, to be honest. I'm kinda confused." Hunter announced. 'That is such a lie. You have the biggest crush on this kid ever.' Hunter's inner voice teased him.

"Well, I could- I could help you…" Blaine said quietly and slowly looked up at Hunter's eyes, then lips.

Hunter didn't know what to do, but Blaine's lips looked heavenly and he slowly felt himself moving forward. Soon, Hunter could feel Blaine's breath brush over him, he was almost there and-

DING DONG! The doorbell screamed. Blaine and Hunter both shot back startled and blushing like mad.

"Who could that be?" Hunter asked himself and went to the door. He made the mistake of not bothering to look through the peep hole.

"Hey, there buddy! Heard about this little thing you had going here and I just couldn't help but come and check it out." Sebastian said gleefully and enjoyed the anger he got in return from Hunter. Sebastian brushed right past him and strode up to Blaine who was lying on the couch.

"Hey, baby, I usually prefer the bed, but for you I can make an exception." Sebastian said eyeing Blaine up and down as if he were a piece of candy, then flashed Blaine a wink.

"Good to see you too, Sebastian." Blaine said with slight distain and sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Well, you said you were having a sleepover and I thought that was an invite. You wouldn't throw me out for a common mistake would you?" Sebastian asked with a fake puppy dog face.

"Of. Course. Not." Hunter said through clenched teeth. "Can I get you anything?" Hunter asked, mocking a maid.

"Actually, I left some soda in the car." Sebastian stated and tossed Hunter the keys, "Could you be a dear and grab it?" Sebastian asked with a smile on his face. 'I need to show Blaine that I'm an awesome guy.' Hunter told himself and slammed the door on his way out. Sebastian couldn't believe Hunter left him and Blaine alone. What luck!

"So, babe, you look absolutely ravishing tonight." Sebastian commented looking at Blaine with lustful eyes and slowly scooted next to the ex-warbler. 'If Hunter wants to play hardball, bring it on.' Sebastian thought to himself with determination.

"What are you even doing here?" Blaine stated with a slight blush plastered on his cheeks.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to be sleeping in the same room together. Who knows what might happen." Sebastian smirked making Blaine's blush even more pronounced. "Again, that whole bashful schoolboy thing," Sebastian started saying and moved in even closer to Blaine so that their bodies were touching, "super hot." He finished and was about to go in for the kill if stupid Hunter didn't burst through the door.

"One thing I will agree with you would be your taste of soda." Hunter stated and plopped down a crate of Pepsi. He looked up to see a blushing Blaine and Sebastian basically about to maul him. 'Stay calm, Clarington. It will all be worth it when you have Blaine as your smoking hot boyfriend.' Hunter thought to himself. Quickly he made his way to the couch, "Excuse me." Hunter instructed and sat right between the two boys.

The rest of the night dragged on. Sebastian continuously made his advances at Blaine and were promptly stopped by Hunter. After 3 am, Blaine had crashed on the couch. He was dead asleep. Hunter took this opportunity to confront Sebastian.

"Really, Sebastian? Don't you understand that he isn't interested in you?" Hunter hissed.

"Oh, I've noticed, but I can see the want in his eyes. Soon he won't be able to resist me." Sebastian whispered with a smirk and glanced at the sleeping boy. 'Blaine, why are you so damn hot and adorable?' Sebastian thought to himself.

"Just knock it off. Blaine deserves better than you. All you want is sex and then you're just going to throw him away as if he were yesterday's garbage." Hunter whispered, each word filled with venom.

Sebastian seemed generally hurt by this. That's when Hunter realized. Even though he had only known Sebastian for a short time, he knew what kind of person he was and this, this is crazy.

"You love him." Hunter stated shocked. Sebastian was silent at first and then retaliated with a Blush staining his cheeks.

"You love him!" Sebastian whispered loudly. Hunter stared at him. 'I love him. I love Blaine Anderson.' Hunter thought and his heart melted at the idea.

"I- I love him." Hunter said aloud to himself. He loved the sound. Sebastian looked furious.

"You can't love him- he's mine. I love him." Sebastian said and stopped. Sebastian Smyth is in love? Not possible- but Blaine. Just the thought of the boy made his heart skip a beat and his hands get sweaty. 'I love him. I love Blaine Anderson.' Both boys looked at the sleeping boy that held their hearts.

"He can only love one of us and that's obviously me." Hunter stated.

"Bring it on, Clarington. Just know that I will never stop. Blaine is too much of a sex on a stick to give up." Sebastian said trying to regain his bad boy image. 'I need to kick it up. Blaine will be mine he has to be.'

"Please. Give up now. Blaine deserves me and he will get me. Now get out of my apartment." Hunter stated and stared at Sebastian with a look that could kill.

"Fine, just be on the lookout." Sebastian said and walked to the door. Just as he was about to close it, he leaned in and said, "Oh, do you want me to save this address so Blaine and I could send our Christmas card to it?" Then he was gone. All Hunter could here was chuckling down the hall and then silence.

"Hmm? What?" Blaine mumbled and sat up rubbing his eyes.

'OH, why must you look so sexy when you wake up?' Hunter thought. "It's nothing, Blaine, Sebastian just left."

"Oh… okay." Blaine mumbled and fell back on the couch exhausted.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Hunter said under a chuckle and made his way to his room.

"Goo-goodnight, Hunter." Hunter could hear Blaine mutter in his almost dead slumber. Hunter smiled. 'I love you.'

***Zamuri***

Hey, guys! Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. I hope you like my story so far. Please review! It lets me know how long I can be lazy until I have to update! Also, don't be shy, tell me what you want to see happen next. Sometimes I get writers block. I could even have alternate endings if I like a story idea! So please, review!

Love y'all,

***Zamuri***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Blaine woke up startled. 'That was a weird dream. Hunter and Sebastian fighting over me…' Blaine thought then reminisced. 'Get those thoughts out of your head, Blaine. Sebastian is your enemy and Hunter is your friend!' Blaine thought and shook his head. Slowly sat up and looked around.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Hunter said with a smile from the kitchen. He was shirtless and cooking pancakes. 'Oh my God. Hunter! You have such a hot body!' Blaine thought with wide eyes scanning Hunter's swimmers body abs.

"Umm, I made you pancakes." Hunter said holding up a plate filled with pancakes. Blaine was only made aware of his staring by the prominent blush that stained the lead warblers face.

"Oh, awesome!" Blaine said and got up. He looked down. 'Did I really sleep in my clothes?' Blaine thought to himself. "Hey, Hunter? Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Blaine asked looking at Hunter.

"Yeah sure." Hunter said and pointed to a door. "Go through my room and the bathroom should be on your right." Hunter motioned to the door and smiled. 'Blaine Anderson is going to be naked. In. My. Apartment!' Hunter thought to himself overjoyed. He watched Blaine walk into his room and in a few seconds he heard the shower start. 'Hot.' Was all Hunter could say in his head as he heard the water pour. He returned to the task at hand. Making the love of his life the most kick-ass breakfast ever. Hunter had everything perfect within minutes. The eggs were perfectly scrambled, the pancakes were fluffy, he had assorted fruits, the condiments were all in place, and everything looked heavenly. "Perfect" Hunter mumbled. He couldn't wait for Blaine to see it. Suddenly, Hunter heard his bedroom door open. Hunter glanced up thinking Blaine was ready for breakfast. Boy was he wrong, in front of him stood a soaking wet Blaine. The gel had been washed out leaving beautiful raven colored curls, water drops traveled down Blaine's rock-hard abs, his skin was a glowing bronze color, his hazel eyes scanned the room and lightened up when he found his bag lying on the floor next to the couch. Blaine hesitantly walked out of the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Hunter was mesmerized. 'Oh my God oh my God oh my God…' hunter chanted over and over in his head. Blaine was soon back in the room and Hunter was now dealing with an unbearable erection. 'Think of something fast, Clarington! Blaine can't see you like this! Umm, dead puppies, sleeping with your grandma, uhhh, walking in on your parents having sex! Oh God I'm going to vomit.' Hunter thought to himself but his thoughts took away his problem. 'Phew.' Just then, Blaine walked out. He still hadn't bothered to put gel in his hair and Hunter actually preferred it like this. Blaine was wearing a pair of PJ's.

Blaine looked at the table. It looked and smelled divine! Hunter must have noticed Blaine's hungry eyes.

"Go on in. Take anything you want."

"Thank you. Who knew you were such an amazing cook?" Blaine said and went at the table as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Well, mommy and daddy wanted me to be well- rounded." Hunter chuckled.

"I can see that." Blaine said somewhat audibly through the food in his mouth. Hunter looked at Blaine and was pleased. He had Blaine eating out of the palm of his hand. Then, both boys heard Blaine's phone go off. Blaine swallowed the food that inhabited his mouth and quickly made his way to his phone. Without bothering to check the caller ID, Blaine answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe, guess who just scored amazing seats for the Ohio State Buckeye's game?" Blaine heard Sebastian ask and Hunter noticed Blaine's eyes show excitement.

"No way! Are you serious?" Blaine asked in amazement. He didn't even care that it was Sebastian. He loved football! He was planning to watch the game later that day too.

"Why would I lie to you, sexy?" Sebastian asked and chuckled. "So would you care to attend the game with me?"

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." Blaine stated gleefully. 'This is going to be awesome what time is it? Oh good, only 10:30, the game would start around 6.' Blaine thought to himself. Suddenly he remembered where he was. "Sorry, Hunter, that was Sebastian. He got tickets to today's game and invited me to go! Can you believe it?" Blaine told the other boy smiling.

"Oh, really? That's awesome." Hunter said hiding his frustration. 'Well played, Smyth, well played.' "Well, I hope you have fun."

"Thanks, I'm so excited!" Blaine said. The boys then went back to breakfast and engaged in riveting small talk. Soon the clock read 12:00 PM. Blaine figured it was time to leave to get ready for the game. Blaine got up and collected his things. He thanked Hunter profusely and insisted they must do this again which Hunter seemed extremely happy to hear. They then made their way to the door.

"I really did have a good time." Blaine said from right outside Hunter's door. "We really should hang out more."

"Yes, we must." Hunter then glanced at Blaine's lips hoping the ex-warbler hadn't noticed. Blaine followed Hunter's gazed and realized that he still was confused about his sexuality. He saw Hunter slowly move in, Blaine couldn't help but follow. Soon their lips were on each other's. 'Holy shit! This is the best sensation ever!' Hunter thought to himself and licked Blaine's bottom lip begging for entrance which Blaine seemed happy to oblige. Hunter wanted to explore every inch of the unknown territory presented to him. Soon both boys were out of breath and pulled back.

"That was-" Blaine started.

"Amazing." Hunter finished.

"Still confused about your sexuality?" Blaine asked the taller boy.

"Not at all." Hunter smiled and tried to move in for more only to be stopped by Blaine.

"Hunter- I just got out of a serious relationship and I'm not ready yet to be in another." Blaine said and looked down. "I just wanted to help you discover your sexuality."

Hunter looked at the boy in front of him. Blaine looked confused and a little hurt. "It's ok." Hunter reassured. "Thank you. We can still be friends, no problem." Hunter told Blaine. "Oh yeah right, Hunter. You're in love with this boy and you are going to act like his friend? Can't wait to see this train wreck.' Hunter's inner voice mocked but Hunter didn't care, he just wanted Blaine to be happy. Blaine nodded and they said their goodbyes. Hunter walked back into his apartment and couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. 'This is going to suck. Look what you've gotten yourself into, Clarington.'

***Zamuri***

Hey, guys. Loving the reviews. I hope you're all enjoying my story! I know this one is a little short, but no need to fear, I shall update soon enough based on reviews and favs + followers. I love y'all!

***Zamuri***

#Coming up#

Blaine and Sebastian go to a football game. It's just a football game right? WRONG!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Blaine knew exactly what he was going to wear. He had an Ohio State jersey that he thought would be perfect. Blaine pulled out one of the only pairs of jeans he had and laid them next to the jersey. Blaine then hopped into the shower. 'I'm so excited! Finally! I've been waiting so long to go to a football game here!' Blaine thought to himself as the warm water poured down his body. Suddenly his thoughts turned to Hunter. 'What am I gunna do? I can't believe he likes me. I mean he has to considering how badly he wanted to continue, right?' Blaine wondered then decided to think about it later, now he had to get dressed. Blaine stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. Blaine walked out of his bathroom to wear his clothes were and put them on. Blaine went back into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Blaine was much to humble to say it out loud, but he had to admit he looked hot! He decided to ditch the gel this once.

*DING DONG* Blaine's doorbell rang, Blaine made his way to his door and opened it.

"Hey, Killer-" Sebastian said and stopped at the sight of Blaine. 'Oh my God. Blaine, why are you so damn sexy?' Sebastian thought to himself as he scanned the entirety of Blaine's body. His outfit hugged him in all the right places. 'No gel? I don't care.' Sebastian thought as he saw Blaine's raven curls. Sebastian could see a slight blush stain the boy's face telling Sebastian that he had noticed his staring.

"Uh- umm, if I don't look good, I could always change…" Blaine said shyly and started turning away. Sebastian grabbed his arm making Blaine look him in the eyes.

"Blaine, you look, you look, so… delicious." Sebastian said with a smile that could break hearts. Blaine was blushing like mad now.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Blaine said looking at Sebastian. His hair was perfectly quaffed; he was wearing a tight red Ohio State t-shirt with black skinny jeans. Blaine was having trouble taking his eyes off of him.

"Duh." Sebastian smirked making Blaine playfully punch his arm.

"Ow." Sebastian pretended to be hurt and grabbed his arm as he stumbled inside.

"So, how did you get these tickets?" Blaine asked as Sebastian sat on his couch. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks. I'm actually gunna keep that my little secret." Sebastian said mysteriously leaving Blaine wondering.

"So when are we leaving?" Blaine asked; excitement evident in his voice. Sebastian looked at his watch before answering.

"We could leave now, or…" Sebastian stated and got up slowly approaching Blaine, "Or, we could blow the game off and have some fun here." Sebastian playfully moved his hand up Blaine's arm making Blaine blush and Sebastian tingle inside.

"Uh, I think we should leave now." Blaine said quickly and looked at the ground.

"Alright, killer." Sebastian said with a wink and made his way toward the door. Blaine , still blushing, followed in quick pursuit.

The boys made their way outside. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw their transportation.

"A limo?" Blaine asked with wide eyes looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian would never admit it, but he found Blaine to be super cute and adorable, not only hot and sexy.

"Only the best." Sebastian said with a smirk and they made their way to the black stretch limo. A man welcomed them with open arms.

"Welcome, Mr. Smyth. I hope everything is to your liking." The man greeted and opened the limo doors. Sebastian stepped aside and let Blaine slide in first. Blaine's jaw dropped when he entered the vehicle. This wasn't like any other limo he has been in, this limo had a leather interior, a plasma TV, a make shift bed in the back, light fixtures, and any drink or snack known to man.

"You like?" Sebastian smirked and chuckled as he saw Blaine's childish smile.

"Like? This is amazing Sebastian! You didn't have to do all this." Blaine said smiling.

"Blaine, I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." Sebastian said with a genuine smile. Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Sebastian smile. His face seemed so genuine and happy it made Blaine smile even more. The two enjoyed a few rousing rounds of video games on the plasma screen, then helped themselves to the many snacks and drinks strewn throughout the limo. They engaged in small talk and this time Sebastian seemed genuinely interested in what Blaine was saying instead of just checking the boy out. Soon they arrived at the stadium and Sebastian wished the drive was longer. He liked talking Blaine and the intimacy the limo gave them, but Sebastian knew that Blaine was going to love the game and his surprise. The boy's exited the limo and Sebastian could truly see Blaine's love of football. The boy looked as though he were going to explode. They made into the stadium when Blaine realized he had no idea where he was going.

"Hey, Sebastian? Where are we sitting?" Blaine asked turning around and looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian simply pointed in a general direction and whispered.

"The best seats in the house." Blaine looked to where Sebastian was pointing and realized they would be sitting in the Skybox. His jaw dropped again.

"Sebastian! This must have cost a fortune!" Blaine said rather loudly.

"Please, Blaine. This was a small dent in my weekly allowance." Sebastian stated and laughed at Blaine's expression. They then made their way up to the Skybox. No one was there.

"Aren't there usually more people in here?" Blaine asked and looked at the miraculous table filled with exotic foods and drinks as well as football game favorites.

"Yes, but I reserved the entire box for just us. It would've been cheaper to share, but again, I only want the best." Sebastian smirked and took a seat in one of the Lazy Boys. Blaine was busy looking around the room. Sebastian pulled out his watch. They had arrived 45 minutes early for one of Sebastian's surprises. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Blaine looked at Sebastian who had a big grin on his face and nodded to the door telling Blaine to open it. Blaine made his way to the door and opened it. Suddenly the room was filled with huge bulky guys all surrounding Blaine, giving him hugs and shaking his hand. Blaine was speechless; in front of him was the entire Ohio State football team.

"Haha, guys, give the boy some room." Sebastian shouted among the boisterousness. The team immediately started backing off. "So, Blaine, surprised?" Sebastian asked as he stood in front of Blaine. Blaine was immobile. Suddenly Sebastian felt arms embracing him in a hug. Sebastian felt butterflies in his stomach, he usually wouldn't allow this, but this was Blaine. Blaine was different.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I can never repay you." Blaine whispered in Sebastian's ear then let go. Both he and Sebastian immediately missed the closeness. Blaine then talked with the football players and even mentioned some plays they could try. One player, Sebastian noticed, was paying a little too much attention to Blaine. Sebastian didn't like that, but he didn't want to cause a scene and make Blaine hate him forever, so he let it slide.

"So, Blaine, can I have your number?" The player asked timidly pulling Blaine aside.

"Uhm, yeah, yeah." Blaine stuttered and reached for a pen and paper. He was shaking and blushing as he wrote it down. When he finished, he handed it to the man. The man in question leaned forward and whispered in Blaine's ear.

"That blush makes you look really cute." This made Blaine blush even harder. Sebastian noticed and looked at his watch. 'Good. Only 5 more minutes before these guys and that man-stealer leaves.' Sebastian thought annoyed.

Suddenly a short man walked in and told the players that they needed to get ready all the players said their goodbye's to Sebastian first, then went to Blaine and seemed to like him a little better considering some even swapped information with Blaine. Lastly, the player that was putting the moves on Blaine whispered something else in Blaine's ear and walked past Blaine making sure his hand skimmed across Blaine's ass.

"Oh, sorry." The player said looking Blaine in the eyes and winked. Then they were all gone.

"Oh my God, Sebastian. That was amazing! I can't believe you would do that for me! Thank you so much!" Blaine kept saying. Sebastian almost forgot about the player that was trying to steal his man when he saw the smile on Blaine's face. _Almost._ Both boy's took their seats and watched the game. Blaine was way more into it than Sebastian, but Sebastian didn't mind. Instead of enjoying the game he was enjoying his view of Blaine. All the expressions and temper tantrums when the other team scored. Suddenly, the game was almost over. Ohio State was down 6 points. Sebastian was amused at how Blaine was biting his nails while on the edge of his seat. Suddenly the announcer announced something that shocked them all.

"_What is this? I've never seen this play before. Oh my goodness, Ohio State is making the opposing team look like kindergartners lost in a store without their mom. Oh oh oh oh! Ohio State touch down! Ohio State wins!"_ Suddenly, Blaine realized they just performed one of his plays. He was speechless. Sebastian nudged him and Blaine looked on the TV screen to see the player that was hitting on him was being interviewed.

"_You won! How does that make you feel?" _

"Amazing! I can't believe it!"

"_So I need to ask the question that everyone is asking about now. What was that last play?"_

"Haha, we like to call that play the Blaine Anderson." He said and winked at the camera. Both Sebastian and Blaine knew who it was directed at. With that Sebastian turned off the TV and turned to a speechless Blaine.

"Sebastian! Oh my God! I can't believe it! This has been amazing! Thank you!" Blaine shouted quickly making Sebastian laugh even though that gorilla was now after his man.

"No problem, Blaine. I had a good time. Ready to go?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I wish this day would never end!" Blaine said with the biggest grin on his face. Just then the same man that told the players to get ready walked in.

"Mr. Smyth? You and Mr. Anderson have been asked to attend a victory party later tonight." The man said. "Will you be attending?"

Sebastian wanted to shout 'no!' and take Blaine away with him, but one look at Blaine said that the boy would be living out one of his dreams. Usually Sebastian wouldn't mind so much, but that one player made him worried. Sebastian looked at Blaine again and realized that he couldn't say no to the boy. 'This is going to be a problem in the future. Isn't it?' Sebastian sarcastically asked himself then turned to the man and answered.

"Yes." Blaine was ecstatic. He couldn't believe how amazing this day was so far. He looked at Sebastian and smiled. Sebastian did all this him. Maybe Sebastian wasn't such a bad guy…

"Good. It's casual, but not too casual, the party is at Aaron Johnson's house." The man said smiling and went off to tell the others of the boy's attendance. 'Aaron Johnson. The man who's trying to get in Blaine's pants.' Sebastian thought and rolled his eyes.

Sebastian and Blaine left the stadium and entered the limo talking about the day's events.

"We aren't going to be able to make it back to your or my apartment in time so we are just going to buy some clothes at the local mall." Sebastian stated opening the door to the limo for Blaine. 'A gentleman? I have never seen this side of Sebastian.' Blaine thought.

"I can't have you buy my clothes now too! You have already done so much!" Blaine tried to reason, but Sebastian wouldn't have any of that.

"No, Blaine. Today has been amazing because of you. It's the least I can do." Sebastian smiled. Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'Sebastian Smyth thought today was amazing because of me?'

"Don't try to argue with me, Blaine. If it bothers you that much, I'll choose the outfits." Sebastian warned when he saw Blaine opening his mouth to fight Sebastian on the subject. Blaine promptly closed his mouth only to open it again a few minutes later.

"Deal. Thank you."

***AT THE MALL***

"Blaine, come on out. I'm sure you look sexy." Sebastian argued from outside the changing room door.

"Sebastian! Why did you choose this" Blaine asked, although he already knew why Sebastian had chosen this outfit. Blaine looked so sexy. He was wearing asking tight button-up gray shirt with black dress pants and a matching black skinny tie. After looking at himself he figured it was the least that he could do for Sebastian after all Sebastian had done for him. Sebastian heard the lock of the door open and watched as Blaine timidly stepped out of the dressing room. This time it was Sebastian's jaw that dropped.

"Stunning." All Blaine could do was blush as his body was ravished by Sebastian's eyes.

"Haha, I must say, you have an eye for fashion. Way to play up the gay stereotype." Blaine said and laughed. Sebastian loved his laugh, it was infectious.

"Why, thank you." Wait, did Sebastian Smyth just say thank you? Sebastian didn't have any time to dwell on it because Blaine shoved him in the dressing room with the clothes Sebastian had chosen for himself. A few minutes later, Sebastian stepped out and Blaine did not mind what he saw. Sebastian strutted out in a peach button-up shirt and whit skinny jeans that accented his perfect ass.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian snickered knowing perfectly well how good he looked.

"You look so hot." Blaine said and his eyes widened and he covered his mouth. 'Did I say that out loud?'

"You too, killer." Sebastian said and winked. 'Blaine, you are so hot.' "I think it's time to go to the party. Blaine agreed. Sebastian promptly paid for the outfits and they were off.

*****Zamuri*** IMPORTANT!**

**Hey, guys. I've decided I'm going to try and get at least one chapter up each week, maybe more, but with school coming up, we'll see. Let me know what you think! I'm wondering, who do you favor more at this point? Hunter or Sebastian? Your answers might influence what happens in later chapters ;D Love you! P.s. Aaron Johnson is a random person I made up. I'm not a big football fan so I don't even know who is on the team or even who Ohio's mascot is, sorry… **

*****NEXT*****

**Aaron Johnson's party! What is he going to do when he sees Blaine looking so sexy? What Will Sebastian do? I don't even know yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The limo pulled up in front of a big white mansion. I was massive! It was obvious an important person lived here. The pillars were a nice touch Blaine noted. They boys exited the vehicle and Sebastian was sure to walk behind Blaine to get a good view of Blaine's perfect ass. Sebastian could see that Blaine was nervous by the way Blaine kept fiddling with hands and the hem of his new shirt. Sebastian realized how easy it was for him to read Blaine. They walked between the tall pillars and made their way to door. "Here we go." Sebastian commented to Blaine who simply nodded. Sebastian rang the doorbell and not even 2 seconds later it opened to the man that Sebastian loathed with every fiber of his being, Aaron Johnson. 'What the hell? Was the man just waiting at the door or something?' Sebastian commented to himself agitated.

"Hello, Sebastian, _Blaine_." Johnson said to them, stressing Blaine's name as the football player's eyes all but eye-raped the boy. "Well don't you look _ravishing_." He commented making Sebastian regret giving Blaine such an attractive outfit, but decided maybe everything happens for a reason as Blaine stepped inside giving Sebastian and unfortunately, Johnson, the perfect angle to see Blaine's buttocks.

"Uhm, why don't I show you two around?" Johnson muttered as he realized his incessant staring and the dark haired boy.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine said with excitement evident in his voice. The boys made their way inside and were greeted by a giant open room which made a perfect dance room with the high ceiling and wide space, it was elegant but not too much.

"So, yeah, so who else is here?" Sebastian asked looking around at the house unimpressed. 'Please, I could give Blaine way more than you ever could.' Sebastian thought jealousy.

"Just the players, some of their girls and personal friends, also some friends from the stadium." Johnson answered. "Here, let me show upstairs." He said and directed the boys up the massive mahogany spiral staircase. Johnson steered them through numerous rooms and talked endlessly about his money and what he could afford, obviously trying to show Blaine all he could offer the young man, but Sebastian wouldn't have any of it.

"I mean I guess this is pretty good, I mean mine is a bit larger, and don't even get me started on my French home just outside Paris." Sebastian drawled as if it wasn't a big deal. Johnson glared daggers at Sebastian.

"Oh, vous parlez français aussi?(Oh, so you speak French as well?)" Johnson said in perfect French which surprised both Sebastian as well as Blaine.

"Oui, je sais. Restez à l'écart de Blaine, il est à moi. (Yeah, I do. Stay away from Blaine, he's mine.)" Sebastian stated in return.

"Désolé, mais aucune ne peut le faire, il suffit de regarder le garçon, tout simplement merveilleux.( Sorry, but no can do, just look at the boy, simply marvelous.)" Johnson stated pointing and looking at Blaine as if he were a piece of meat. Blaine, on the other hand, had no clue what the other two males were talking about and decided to just look around while the fluent Frenchmen continued their chat or whatever.

Sebastian glared so hard at the man that if looks could kill, the man would be 6 feet under already. "Il n'est pas une sorte de bien!( He isn't some kind of property!)" Sebastián said his voice raising ever so slightly.

"Regardez qui parle! Tu es le seul à le traiter comme tel! J'en ai assez de cela.( Look who's talking! You're the one treating him as such! I've had enough of this.)" Johnson stated and walked over to Blaine and started to boy leaving a steaming Sebastian trying to get a hold of himself.

"Let's keep moving." Johnson said and grabbed Blaine's shoulder and steered him out of the room and to a pair of huge off-white doors with gilded door knobs. Johnson leaned forward and grabbed holf of one of the knobs and opened the door. Blaine's eyes got so wide it made both Sebastian and Johnson chuckle a little bit.

"Welcome to my room." Johnson said and walked in behind Blaine obviously checking the younger boy out.

'No, no, no, no.' Sebastian said as he entered Johnson's bedroom. He had to admit that he was slightly impressed. There were electronics everywhere. Even a fully stocked mini-fridge. There was a giant plasma screen with surround sound speakers as well as an amazing stereo system. The walls were a nice bluish gray color and everything accentuated the color scheme. The furniture was the best that money could buy. The bed was massive and very plain compared the rest of room, but it worked well.

"Like what you see?" Johnson responded to Sebastian's slightly widened eyes. Simply rolled his and chuckled slightly, "Please, this is all kiddy stuff." Johnson simply shrugged his arms.

"This room is awesome! No way! What an awesome guitar!" Blaine declared and ran toward the stringed instrument.

"You like it? You can have it." Johnson said making both Blaine and Sebastian's jaw dropped.

"I couldn't this must have cost a fortune!" Blaine stated in awe.

"Only $250,000." Johnson said and smiled.

"Jus- just, 250, 000 dollars- yeah, ok." Blaine said swaying from side to side as if he were going to faint.

"Take it. It only gathers dust here anyway."

"Could I? Could I really?" Blaine said in shock.

"Yep, it's all yours. I'll have one of my butler's take it downstairs and into your ride for you." Johnson said and with that he whistled and within an instant a short stocky man appeared and grabbed the guitar as if he already knew what to do and left.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson! I can't even thank you enough!" Blaine shouted and hugged the man making Sebastian cringe.

"Please, call me Aaron." Aaron said with a smirk making Sebastian want to vomit.

"Maybe we should get back to the party?" Sebastian said interrupting the two.

"Of course, let us be on our way." Aaron said and dragged Blaine downstairs with Sebastian hot in pursuit. They were halfway down the stairs when Aaron turned to Sebastian and asked, "Could you get Blaine a drink? There's some Pepsi in the kitchen." He asked with a devilish grin, and said thank you before Sebastian even answered.

'Oh, I'll get you a Pepsi, shit-face." Sebastian said and made his way to the kitchen, a few minutes passed and Sebastian realized he was lost even though he would never admit it. Another few minutes pass and Sebastian started to get desperate.

"Hello?" Sebastian shouted. He looked at his watch on his wrist. 'Shit, I left Blaine alone with that guy for 25 min already! That bastard! How could I fall for something this stupid! I thought it was only going to take 2 minutes at most!' Sebastian argued with himself.

"Yes, sir?" A butler different from the one he had encountered in Aaron's room.

"Could you help me get back to the party?" Sebastian said with an awkward chuckle.

"Of course, sir." And with that the two found their way back to the main room. "Here you are."

"Thank you so much." Sebastian said politely, he usually never thanked anyone, but settings like this make him feel like he is at one of his families fancy parties where he must be on his best behavior. Sebastian quickly looked around and his eyes stopped dead in their tracks as they fell upon the boy of Sebastian's affections holding a red-solo cup and grinding up Aaron who is basically molesting the boy. 'Don't make a scene, Sebastian.' Sebastian repeated to himself. It took every fiber of his self-restraint to not kill the man where he stood, instead he made his way to the two other boys and wedged himself between the two dancing forces. Aaron simply smiled at Sebastian's attempt to get between him and Blaine. Sebastian knew how much of a lightweight Blaine was and already knew he was probably on his 3rd beer making him completely gone to the world. Aaron moved to try and get to the other side of Blaine, but Sebastian maneuvered Blaine again so Aaron couldn't get to him. Suddenly, Sebastian felt hot breath against his ear.

"You win this time, but don't worry, there are plenty more times I can get his tight ass in my bed." He heard Aaron mutter.

"Blaine it's time to go." Sebastian simply stated to Blaine and steered him towards the exit.

"Whaaaa? BEST PARTY EVER! WOO HOO! You look reaaaaalllyyyyy hot, Sebastian!" Blaine slurred while Sebastian placed Blaine in the back seat.

"Wait here, Blaine, I'll be right back." Sebastian stated and stormed back into the party. It didn't take long to find Aaron dancing with another guy in the middle of the dance floor. Sebastian stormed right up to him and punched the man in the face to hard making Aaron stumbled back clutching his nose when he heard a loud crack. Aaron removed his hand to see blood dripping all down his face and overflowing from his nose like a volcano that just erupted.

"Vous n'aurez jamais Blaine. Il est trop bon pour vous.( You will never have Blaine. He is too good for you.)" Sebastian finished and spit on the man before running for his life to get out of there before they got out of shock and beat the crap out of him. Sebastian jumped in the limo and shouted to the driver to drive faster than he ever had. Just like that the limo sped away from Aaron Johnson's house leaving a very drunk Blaine alone with Sebastian.

"Driver? Could you roll up the window?" Just like that the little window to the driver was nothing but black glass.

"Heyyyyyy, Sebbyyyyyyyyy! How's it going, Sexy? You're hotttt! Let's make out!" Blaine slurred and moved in to attach his lips to Sebastian's, but was denied by the other boy. "Wha- what? Don't you like me? Isn't this what you want?" Blaine pouted making Sebastian instantly regret hurting the boy's feelings. What? Sebastian Smyth caring about another person's emotion health?

"Blaine, I do like you and want this, but you're drunk and I don't want you to regret this. I don't want to take advantage of you." Sebastian said with a sincere smile that seemed to wake Blaine up a little from his current state of drunkenness and Blaine also responded with a smile before crashing right on top of Sebastian completely knocked out making Sebastian smile and laugh to himself.

"Driver? Just take us home." The driver nodded and made their way to Smyth's house.

Once they arrived, Sebastian carried Blaine upstairs to his room. As Sebastian reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner, Mrs. Smyth walked out from behind the bannister and smiled. "Maybe this one is the one."

Sebastian unlocked his bedroom door and layed down on the bed. Sebastian tucked Blaine in and moved the fallen strands of hair away from the sleeping boy's face. Blaine looked very peaceful in this state, Sebastian simply admired Blaine's beauty before making sure Blaine was comfortable and headed to the guest room where he stumbled upon him mother.

"Sebastian? Why aren't you sleeping in your room?" His mother asked.

"Umm, no reason." Sebastian said quickly and made his way to the guest room without another word. Mrs. Smyth went to her sons room and peaked inside to find a rather attractive boy tucked in with a fresh bottle of water and a bucket next to him. She smiled. "Yes, you're something special aren't you?" She whispered to the sleeping boy and left.

***Zamuri***

Hey, guys! Sorry about the slowness of updates! I've been getting so much homework! XP! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't worry, Hunter will be coming in next chapter! Huzzah! BTW: I used Google Translate for the French parts so if you speak French and the translation is horrendous, I apologize for not speaking French, but I'm kind of wondering what that actually said and how it would actually be in French… Anyway, love y'all! Hope to update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Blaine woke up confused. His head was pounding and he had no idea where he was. He got up slowly as to not hurt his head anymore. He searched around the room. There were lacrosse awards, pictures of Sebastian and what Blaine was assuming, his family. 'Looks like I'm in Sebastian's room.' Blaine successfully concluded. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Blaine said hesitantly. He turned around to see Sebastian carrying a tray full of pancakes, different cereals, bacon, eggs, and orange juice.

"Hey there, Mr. Lightweight." Sebastian teased making Blaine crinkle his face the way Sebastian loves.

"Did- did you make that for me?" Blaine said wide eyed at the tray of magnificent food before him.

"Uh, yeah, but if you don't like it I can take it back.." Sebastian said and started to back away.

"No, Seb, it's perfect." Seb? Why did that sound familiar? Suddenly Blaine was hit with memories from last night, one in particular. That particular smile brought the brightest smile to Blaine's face.

"You sure? I mean the eggs probably taste terrible and this was my first time frying baco- why are you smiling like that?" Sebastian asked but couldn't help a similar smile from growing on his face. Blaine simply grabbed him by the hand making both of their hearts flutter and pulled him toward the bed and laid the tray down on the nightstand and pulled Sebastian so close that they were breathing the same air.

"I said it's perfect." Blaine said and brought his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian was shocked, but then quickly recovered by responding to the uncalled kiss. Blaine licked Sebastian's lower lip begging for entrance which Sebastian had no objections too. The boy's battled for dominance with their tongues, but Sebastian was able to defeat Blaine and claim victory over the young boys mouth. When both boys needed air they pulled away, both blushing.

"Smyth, you're blushing." Blaine confronted the other boy who tried to deny it.

"No! I just had a strawberry?" Sebastian tried and failed.

"Haha, you idiot, your cheeks don't turn pink from strawberries!" Blaine laughed and leaned into Sebastian.

"What was that for?" Sebastian asked searching Blaine's eyes for an answer.

"For last night. You didn't want to hurt me. Take advantage of me. Thank you." Blaine said with a slight blush remembering the embarrassing details.

"You remember?" Sebastian asked. 'I hope he doesn't ask what happened to gorilla… awkward.'

"Only bits and pieces. Did me and Aaron do anything?" Blaine asked obviously very nervous for the answer.

"Except grind yourselves into each other as if it were your last night on earth as he man handled you? Nothing besides that, but that didn't even last long." Sebastian stated his eyes growing darker with anger at the thought of the gorilla football player.

"Good." Blaine said relieved.

"Good? I thought you liked him." Sebastian said confused and surprised.

"Not really, I was flattered, but he's not really my type." Blaine replied simply. "Plus the fact that he got me drunk is not something I look for in an ideal partner." Blaine joked.

"Wait, didn't you know you were drinking alcohol?" Sebastian asked.

"No, he said it was Pepsi, and you know me, I can't refuse the stuff, and since I'm such a lightweight the first chug already had me out of my mind." Blaine stated looking down.

'How dare that bastard! Isn't that illegal or something? Plus, Blaine is still a minor!' Suddenly Sebastian felt a lot better about punching the lights out of Johnson. "Well, we don't need to worry about him anymore." Sebastian smiled and put his arm around Blaine.

"Why?" Blaine asked looking up at Sebastian with the cutest smile on his face.

"Let's just say the pictures for his trading cards are going to look a bit funny with that cast on his nose." Sebastian chuckled and Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"You broke his nose?" Blaine asked rather loudly.

"Well he was eye raping you, and rubbing up against you, getting you drunk." Sebastian said fading out. The list could go on and on but Sebastian decided to spare the rest, he already got his point across.

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy in ye old Sebastian Smyth?" Blaine asked in the cutest medieval accent he had ever heard.

"What? No..." Sebastian said and turned away.

"You're jealous!" Blaine declared and jumped up.

"No I'm not!" Sebastian countered but knew he had been found out, "So what?"

"Sebastian? I think you're not who I made you out to be." Blaine said marveling in his revelation. "You're actually sweet, kind, and caring." Blaine said and Sebastian was pretending to throw up in the corner causing Blaine to punch his are resulting in an 'ow' from Sebastian. "I'm serious, I think we can really be close friends." Blaine smiled. 'Friends? You're kidding me right?'

"Friends?" Sebastian asked and looked up at Blaine with wide green eyes that Blaine just found adorable.

"Sebastian, I just got out of my relationship with Kurt, I'm not ready for a relationship yet." Blaine said and looked down. Sebastian decided it was best to comfort the boy instead of having a fit. At this point, Sebastian could care less about Hunter; right now he wanted all his attention on Blaine.

"That's fine. I'll be right here when you're ready, Killer." Sebastian said with a wink making Blaine laugh. Suddenly, Blaine's phone went off. Blaine looked at his phone.

"Shit! 29 missed calls from Hunter? He must be worried sick!" Blaine said with a worry making Sebastian realize he might still have competition.

"Or maybe he's a bit obsessive…" Sebastian said under his breath and luckily Blaine didn't hear.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Oh my God, Blaine! I was so worried. You haven't been answering my calls or anything! I was about to call the cops!"

Blaine chuckled, it was always nice to know that people cared about you. "No, I'm sorry, Hunter. I'm fine, I just crashed at Sebastian's after the game, and you'll never guess what happened?" Blaine said excited to tell Hunter all about yesterday.

"You guys didn't have sex did you?" Hunter asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, Hunter, we didn't." Sebastian already knew what the question was just from Blaine's response.

"Good. How about you tell me all about yesterday at the Lima Bean. Meet me at 4?" Hunter asked hopefully. Blaine looked at his watch, it was only noon.

"Yeah, of course." Blaine agreed.

"Awesome, see ya later, buddy." Hunter said and hung up. 'I need to get Blaine away from Sebastian he is too much of a threat. I can use my military tactics and friendship to break apart their delicate relationship.' Hunter told himself as he hung up the phone.

"So what did military man want?" Sebastian asked unimpressed.

"Him and I are just going for coffee at 4." Blaine declared.

"Marvelous." Sebastian said. "Do you mind if I tag along?" Sebastian asked trying to crash this little coffee date.  
"Sure, I don't see why not." Blaine said and with that they started to get ready.

Hunter was nervous beyond belief. Ever since he had kissed Blaine he couldn't stop thinking about the boy! It was all that ran through mind! Blaine's soft full lips on his, the way Blaine moved his lips against his; it caused a sweet friction that Hunter couldn't expel from his mind. Hunter heard a familiar jingle of bells that symbolized someone entering the Lima Bean establishment. He glanced up to meet the object of his affections. Just as familiar Disney prince haircut is following behind the boy. Hunter was instantly not amused. This was his and Blaine's date. He didn't want this slut trying to steal what he saw as claimed territory.

"Hello, Blaine." Hunter said smiling at the young boy not even acknowledging Sebastian's presence.

"Hey, Hunter. I hope you don't mind that Sebastian tagged along." Blaine said with a down to earth smile making it hard for Hunter to be mad at.

"Of course not." Hunter smiled back at Blaine. "So what did you two do yesterday?" Hunter asked glaring daggers at Sebastian.

Blaine immediately recalled the events prior with the biggest smile of his face and all the while scooting closer to Sebastian which wasn't unnoticed by Hunter. Hunter learned about Aaron Johnson's constant advances on Anderson and he now had a hatred for college football… Sebastian seemed to have a similar reaction of hatred at the man's name. Hunter was amazed how privileged the Smyth family was; sure he had known that Sebastian had money, but to be millionaires! Sure, Hunter's family had money too, but there was no way his parents would be so lenient with the spending of said money. Hunter was beginning to get really jealous of meerkat.

"So, Sebastian, where do you acquire all of this money?" Hunter asked, a little venom precedent in his words. This was only noticed by Sebastian making him smile.

"Well, my father is a rather good lawyer and my mother has her fashion line in Paris." Sebastian simply stated making Blaine's mouth drop and Hunter to be taken aback.

"Your mom is a fashion designer!" Blaine asked astounded. Sebastian's smile was now replaced with an even bigger one and he turned all his attention to Blaine.

"Yeah, I could have her design some bowties for you." Sebastian said pulling at Blaine's bowtie around his neck making them both chuckle and leaving Hunter not amused in the slightest.

"No way! Are you serious?" Blaine nearly shouted.

"Only for you, Killer." Sebastian said with a wink and looked over at Hunter with a face that screamed victory.

"Well, Blaine, Sebastian, my mom is the manager at the local arena. Rihanna is supposed to do a concert there with Chris Brown in July. I bet my mom could get us some backstage passes. Care to join me?" Hunter asked, trying to one up Sebastian and smiled at the reactions of both Sebastian and Blaine.

"Oh my God. Are you serious? Guys, you're killing me here." Blaine asked holding his heart.

"Anything for my buddy." Hunter said nudging into Blaine and stayed within close proximity to Blaine.

Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter then commensed in small talk for another hour when Blaine figured it was time for him to head home and finally complete his homework. He politely excused himself and gave both boys a hug making them have incredibly tight pants. As soon as Blaine was out of sight, the boys went at it.

"What the hell? Stay away from him!" Hunter said slamming his fists on the table.

"No! Why? He obviously likes me more!" Sebastian said his voice raising.

"You are trying to buy his love! That's cheating!" Hunter said a little louder.

"Cheating? Sorry, I didn't realize Blaine's love was a game." Sebastian said that shocked Hunter.  
"You're a slut, Sebastian. As if you care about him at all. You just want to get in his pants!" Hunter finally shouted. Sebastian immediately lost it. HE stood up and grabbed Hunter slamming him into the pillar next to their table.

"How dare you! I love him! I would never hurt him like that!" Sebastian screamed in Hunters face and stormed out of the shop. All the patrons inside were rather startled, including Hunter.  
"Sir? Sir? Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A man in an apron said to him.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Hunter stuttered and walked out. 'What was that?' Hunter questioned to himself. 'Sebastian is so going to get it. No one messes with Hunter Clarington and tries to take away his man.'

Blaine was so confused. 'Why are they always glaring at each other?' Blaine questioned. 'They keep trying to one up each other.' Blaine started, trying to put the pieces together. 'They both wanted me for shadow day, they have both been exceptionally nice, they both wanted to kiss me more-' Blaine thought and finally put the pieces together. 'Sebastian Smyth and Hunter Clarington like like me.' Blaine thought to himself and smiled. He then reached his front door. He heard people talking inside which was odd and opened the door.

"Hello, Blaine. I've missed you." Blaine was dumbfounded, right in front of him stood the first love of his life.

"Kurt…"

***Zamuri***

Ahhh! I'm such a terrible person! Keep up the awesome reviews and might update sooner! Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine was able to say through the shock.

"I'm here to tell you something." Kurt said with a slight blush staining his cheeks. Blaine didn't know what to do. Here was Kurt, standing in front of him, the object of his current sadness and his desires. 'Desires?' Blaine thought. 'Not anymore.' Blaine realized and a smile graced his face. 'I'm finally over him.' Blaine felt a sudden feeling of relief wash over him, and then he realized he had another task at hand.

"What is it Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm still in love with you. I forgive you for that awful thing you did. I want to be with you! You make me happy, Blaine!" Kurt said, tears swelling in his eyes. 'Oh know." Blaine thought to himself.

"Kurt… I'm flattered, I really am, but I'm not interested anymore. I've moved on and you should too." Blaine said with confidence, but the look on Kurt's face broke his heart.

"But, Blaine… You're my forever. I love you." Kurt said through the tears.

"Kurt, you need to realize, what we had is gone and I've moved on. I've got two great guys that have been looking out for me and a bunch of friends who are there to support me. I understand you might be hurting now, but the pain will go away, it did for me." Blaine said and added a comforting smile at the end to help Kurt know that this heart ache won't last forever.

"Who are they?" Kurt said suddenly, the tears gone and the broken voice replaced by a dark one.

"Who?" Blaine questioned, confused by Kurt's sudden transformation.

"The two great guys?" Kurt spat out.

"It doesn't matter." Blaine said his voice raising. 'What the hell?'

"Bullshit, Blaine! Who?" Kurt said, his voice topping Blaine's.

"If you must know, Sebastian and Hunter." Blaine shouted back. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Sebastian? The boy who's been trrying to get in your pants since the day you met! It all makes sense now! No wonder you're not thinking straight! He brainwashed you! And who the hell is Hunter? Doesn't matter, don't worry, Blaine, I'll get you back to normal." Kurt said with a sure tone and forgiving eyes. 'Of course Blaine doesn't want to be with me right now. That bastard brainwashed my baby! I'll kill him for this!' Kurt thought darkly.

"Kurt! I'm not brainwashed! Sebastian is actually a sweet guy and cares about me-"

"Yeah right! Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, it's not your fault. Sebastian better watch out, I'll get him for what he did to you" Kurt said and started making his way towards his car.

Blaine grabbed his arm and spun him around, "Don't you dare hurt him, Kurt!" Blaine shouted right in Kurt's face making Kurt recoil a little. Blaine then released him and walked back into his house leaving a frightened Kurt. 'My poor baby! Sebastian really did a number on him. And who the hell is hunter? Oh well, time to win Blaine back.'

***Sebastian's Room***

*Ring, Ring* Sebastian's phone went off. It was a text from Blaine.

**To: Sebastian**

**From: Blaine**

**Sebastian! Kurt's back and is convinced that you brainwashed me because I won't take him back! If he comes near you, don't talk to him, just walk away! Please! I don't want him to hurt you. He seemed really pissed off.**

'Kurt's back! Wait… and Blaine didn't take him back?' A small smile graced Sebastian Smyth's lips.

'Hmm, he wants to hurt me? No worries, I'm not afraid of some little Broadway bitch that has it out for me. I can't wait to see him again.'

***Next day at the Lima Bean***

Sebastian stopped in to grab a cup of coffee before heading off to his daily routine when he heard a familiar high pitched voice.

"YOU! I knew I would find you hair you little devil!" Kurt shouted making his way toward Sebastian.

'Oh God, two fights in two days? I'm gonna be banned from this place sooner or later…' Sebastian thought to himself.

"Well look who it is. Little Kurtsy couldn't handle the big world so he decided to come back from New York?" Sebastian smirked keeping a cool head. He grabbed his coffee and made his way outside wit Kurt in hot pursuit.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Kurt shouted and they found themselves in the parking lot of the Lima Bean.

"What could you possibly want? Oh yeah, Blaine. Too bad, he's mine. Good thing you broke up with him or I might never have had the chance to make my move." Sebastian said with a cruel smirk that he knew would drive Kurt crazy.

"You, slut! What did you do to him? Did you get him drunk? Rape him? Did you trick him into feeling sorry for you or something? Well guess what? Blaine might have fallen for it, but he is mine. Always has been always will be." Kurt shouted. Suddenly he was being pushed against Sebastian's car.

"How dare You! You little bitch! Blaine is the love of my life! We make each other happy! You, you just make him sad and depressed. Go back to New York no one wants a little shit like you running around here. Get out." Sebastian screamed at Kurt. Kurt looked as if he was going to piss his pants. He was terrified. Suddenly, Kurt's demeanor changed.

"You are so lucky I need to go back to New York tomorrow. This won't be the last of me." Kurt said pushing Sebastian off of him and straightening up his clothes. "I won't give up on Blaine." Kurt finished and got in his own car and drove away.

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. 'Good thing he's gone tomorrow. Little bitch, Blaine will never like him again.'

***Blaine's house***

*ring* ring* Blaine's phone alerted him that he had a text message.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Sebastian**

**Had a little run in with gay face…**

**Blaine suddenly was very worried. **

**To: Sebastian**

**From: Blaine**

**OMG! What did he do? I'm so sorry!**

**To: Blaine **

**From: Sebastian**

**Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. He just seems hell bent on claiming you and making you his again… it's kinda creepy actually. Good thing he's going back tomorrow, but he said this wasn't the last we've seen of him.**

**To: Sebastian**

**From Blaine**

**I know! He doesn't get it that I'm finally over him! Thanks for putting up with this. You really are a great guy…**

Sebastian smiled at the last text. 'Blaine is finally over Kurt! Should I make my move now? What the hell, I'll do it.' Sebastian thought to himself and plucked up the courage to call his crush. Just then, Blaine answered.

"Hey, Bas. What's up?" Blaine asked with a happy tone that made Sebastian smile.

"Hey, Blaine. I was wondering… Man, I hope this isn't too soon… umm, would you like to go out to dinner with me this Friday? I know this kicking restaurant we could go too, unless you don't like French food- who am I kidding? You probably don't even want to go out with me…" Sebastian said very quickly. He was a jumble of nerves. He had never felt this way about anyone!

"Sebastian, of course I would love to have dinner with you!" Blaine said proudly and confidently. Although neither Blaine nor Sebastian knew it, they both shared a smile that could make the world smile with them.

"Really? I mean great! I'll pick you up Friday at 7? Oh, and dress nice, suit and tie, or in your case, bow tie."

"Sure and will do. See you then Sebastian." Blaine said and they said their goodbyes.

'I can't believe Blaine and I are going on a date!' Sebastian thought to himself. Suddenly he wasn't interested in the next week of school anymore. 'Better let Hunter know to give up.' Sebastian concluded and pulled out his phone. Hunter didn't answer, not surprisingly.

"**Hey there, buddy, I just wanted to let you know that Blaine and I have a date on Friday so you can give up this little game of yours because we both know who one."**

"That should do it." Sebastian said to himself and went to bed.

The next week of school was pretty uneventful, Sebastian dedicated every moment of free time into planning his and Blaine's date. He had the reservations and everything was all set up by Friday morning. Hunter had pretty much avoided Sebastian all week, even at Warbler's practice, but Sebastian couldn't care less. Friday after school was very hectic for both Sebastian and Blaine. What should I wear? Do these shoes go with this hairstyle? What if he doesn't like my cologne? These questions invaded the young boys minds and they felt that their stomachs were going to explode because of the amount of butterflies that filled them. The clock read 6:30 PM.

'Well, time to pick up my future boyfriend.' Sebastian thought and left. 'This is going to be great.'

NEXT: Blaine and Sebastian's date. What happened to Kurt? How is Hunter dealing with this?

***Zamuri***

Hey guys! SOOOOOO SORRY! I don't think you understand! My life the past few weeks has been terribly busy and it's a miracle I even had time to write up this short chapter! Don't worry, I'm still writing! Please give me feedback and what you want to see happen, who you want to get together, if you want this story to continue, etc. Love you!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Hunter couldn't his ears as he replayed the message over and over again on his phone.

**"Hey there, buddy, I just wanted to let you know that Blaine and I have a date on Friday so you can give up this little game of yours because we both know who one."**

'That bastard! Blaine is going to be heartbroken! Way to go, Clarington, let the love of your life fall into the hands of a slut that will use him and then dump him as if he were trash.' Hunter thought to himself harshly. Hunter was so upset with himself he couldn't even bring himself to confront Sebastian. 'I guess the best I can do now is warn, Blaine and be there for him when that man whore breaks his heart.'

Hunter spent the next week moping around Dalton. Warbler rehearsals were slow and the days painfully long. He would occasionally text Blaine, the only highlights of his lonely days. He would see Sebastian look at him as if he were a champion. Hunter wouldn't be able to handle anymore. 'There must be something more I can do.'

Hunter got back to his apartment around 6:45 PM Thursday night. He had left his phone on his bed that morning. When he picked he realized he had a message from a number he did not recognize.

"**Hello, Hunter, I have a proposition for you. You like Blaine? You hate Sebastian? Then we're in the same boat. Meet me in the Lima Heights forest preserve at 7 PM tomorrow night. Make sure you're alone, oh, and tell Blaine or Sebastian about this little message. All will be explained in time." **The message then cut off. Hunter was confused. 'Who could this possibly be? How did they know me or my number?' Hunter's head buzzed with questions. 'Maybe I should go… I have nothing better to do, plus with my military training in combat, I could take any guy that tries to attack me, but I don't think the speaker was a man, sounded more like a woman.' Hunter decided that the trip was worth it. 'Who knows, maybe I'll get Blaine out of this…'

***Sebastian's House***

"No, no, no!" Sebastian shouted and started tearing up his closet looking for the perfect outfit.

"My. Smyth? What's the matter?" Maria, the Smyth family maid, asked with concern.

"Maria, have you seen my black skinny tie?" Sebastian asked turning around. His hair was perfectly quaffed; his suit was midnight black and had a slight gleam to it that made it look extremely expensive.

"Yes, I just finished drying it. I'll go get it." Maria said happily and headed downstairs. Just then, Sebastian's mother walked in.

"Well don't you look handsome." Sebastian's mother commented leaning against the door.

"Are you sure? Is the hair too quaffed? Should I slick it back? Do these shoes go with my eyes? What if he thinks it's too much? Maria! Where's my tie?" Sebastian rushed looking around. Elise, Sebastian's mother, notice her son was sweating.

"Honey, calm down. You look fine!" Elise said and grabbed her son's hands and made him look into her eyes. "Sweetie, whoever this boy is you are trying to impress, if he is worth it, he will love you for you." Elise finished in a calming voice.

Sebastian looked into her eyes, visibly calmer. "Thank you mom. It's just that this guy is everything to me and I don't want to screw this up." Sebastian said with sincere eyes.

"Well this boy must be pretty special to have you acting like this." Elise commented and walked out to see Maria running back into Sebastian's room with his skinny tie. "Dear God, please let this boy be what we need. You know we need him to be happy." Elise prayed and looked back to her sons door before heading downstairs.

***Blaine's Front Door***

Sebastian rang the door with his free hand. He was so nervous. 'Hopefully nothing will go wrong, I want tonight to be perfect.' Sebastian chanted to himself in his mind, just then the front door opened to reveal a rather dapper looking Blaine Anderson. Sebastian's mouth went dry. Blaine looked phenomenal. Sebastian realized his incessant staring by the blush that started to appear on Blaine's face.

"Oh, uh, hi… these are for you." Sebastian said and held out a bouquet of roses for Blaine to grab. Blaine looked at the flowers and smiled.

"Sebastian, you didn't have too." Blaine took the flowers and continued. "You really are something."

Sebastian could feel his face getting warmer.

"Umm, your chariot waits." Sebastian said and held out his hand behind himself. Blaine's eyes widened, he expected another limo, but this was even better! Before Blaine's eyes lay a blood red Ferrari.

"Sebastian! This car is awesome!" Blaine shouted and Sebastian and himself walked to the vehicle. Sebastian yet again opened Blaine's door for him making him smile. Once both boys were seated in the car Blaine could really get a good look around. Heated seats, leather covers, wood paneling, awesome stereo system, this was Blaine's dream car. Blaine then turned his attention to Sebastian who was busy driving. Blaine admired the boys French qualities, like him complexion, face structure, and build. "You really are hot." Blaine thought.

"Haha, why thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself." Sebastian said and smiled as Blaine covered his mouth. "Did you really not realize you said that out loud?" Sebastian chuckled. Blaine simply nodded his head.

"Could I be honest with you Blaine?" Sebastian asked with peering eyes.

"Of course." Blaine said trying to banish the blush that now stained his cheeks.

"I just wanted to say that I was really nervous about this date and I still am." Sebastian admitted and Blaine was shocked.

"Sebastian Smyth? Nervous?" Blaine mocked.

"Shut up… I just really like you, Blaine, and I… I want you to like me." Sebastian said looking a little worried.

Blaine smiled then answered, "Sebastian, I like you… a lot actually. Why do you think I'm here?" Blaine said and smiled making Sebastian smile as well. Blaine then grabbed Sebastian's free hand and held it tight.

Sebastian was in heaven. Here he was, holding Blaine's hand, going on a date, this was the life. He wished this feeling would never go away. Sebastian had never been this happy in his entire life. Both boys just sat the entire ride in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a silence that could only exist between people who truly loved and cared for each other. There didn't need to be a topic of discussion, no awkward silences, just enjoying each other's company.

Time passed and finally the two reached their destination and Blaine's eyes opened wide.

"Se- Seb! I can't afford this! This is too much for me."

"Don't worry, killer. It's on me." Sebastian said and winked. Blaine tried to rebuttal, but Sebastian wouldn't stand for any of it. The two walked into the 5 star French restaurant where they were greeted by a man with a brilliant French accent. Suddenly, Sebastian and this man were hugging and smiling. The strange man then looked at Blaine and smiled and said something to Sebastian I French so Blaine couldn't understand. Suddenly the boys were shuffled to what must have been the finest table the place had.

"Bonjour, j'aime appel Jacque. I will be your waiter. Ahh, Sebastian, long time no see!" The waiter, Jacque, said then turned his attention to Blaine. "And this must be your _special _guest? Eh?" Jacque asked Sebastian with wiggling eyebrows.

"Yes, Jacque, this is." Sebastian said calmly.

"Excellent. What would you like to order?" Jacque asked kindly.

"Pssst…. Sebastian?" Blaine whispered and kicked Sebastian underneath the table to get the boys attention.

"What?" Sebastian whispered back.

"The menu's in French… I don't know French!" Blaine whispered back worried.

"No worries, I got you covered." Sebastian said and winked at Blaine. Sebastian then rattled off and incredibly fancy and Jacque left with a smile.

"What did you order?" Blaine asked, not really nervous, he loved all food.

"The best steak and shrimp they have, also some awesome lobster tails and caviar." Sebastian stated as if it were nothing. "And a bottle of champagne." Sebastian added subtlety.

"Sebastian! This is, like, a $500 dollar meal!" Blaine said in disbelief. "And we're too young to drink!" Blaine added in a harsh whisper.

"So? I'm good friends with the owner. He's like a second father to me." Sebastian said as if that meant everything was fine.

"Seb! I can't have you pay for all of this!" Blaine deadpanned.

"Please, Blaine. I'm treating, if I didn't know what I paying, I wouldn't have taken you here. You deserve the best, Blaine, and I am fine with this and so should you." Sebastian said simply. Blaine simply nodded. There was nothing he could do to change Sebastian's mind anyway, might as well enjoy himself.

***Lima Heights Forest Preserve***

Hunter arrived at exactly 7 PM. 'Blaine and Sebastian are probably on their little date right now.' Hunter thought angrily. Suddenly, the voice from the message pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey, Hunter?" Hunter spun around. He was confronted by a very fashionable young man. He had a Burberry jacket and Sunglass Hut Sunglass's. Hunter nodded his head, indicating that he was the man that the stranger was looking for.

"So about this proposition?" Hunter said, getting to the point.

"I hear you like Blaine, but fell into a friendzone." The stranger said the painful truth and Hunter nodded again. "Listen, I have a plan to get rid of Sebastian."

Suddenly Hunter was very interested. "What would that plan be exactly?"

"Do you think I'd just give you my master plan?" The man asked wide eyed. Hunter remained silent. "Listen, I'm going to need your loyalty in this." He said. "Do I have your loyalty?"

"Yes. As long as we get Sebastian away from Blaine." Hunter said.

"Perfect. As we both know, Sebastian is a man whore and obviously brainwashed my poor naïve Blaine. It is our job to put a stop to this evil, manipulative, mastermind." The stranger concluded and Hunter agreed. "Alright, let's get down to business."

An hour or 2 later, the boys had their plan and were excited to execute it. Soon they realized that they would be parting ways and said their goodbyes.

"Hey, what's your name?" Hunter asked.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." The stranger said and disappeared.

***French Restaurant***

By the end of the evening, both boys were stuffed.

"How about some dessert? We can share it." Sebastian proposed. Blaine nodded. He was so full, but the food was so good, he couldn't wait for the dessert. Sebastian then pulled Jacque aside and ordered their final meal, a mouthwatering chocolate lava cake. The cake was at the mercy of their forks within seconds. The scrumptious cake was devoured within seconds. Then the check came and Sebastian refused to let Blaine see it which made Blaine pout which caused Sebastian to comment on Blaine's cuteness. The ride home was filled with laughter and joy. Soon Sebastian was at Blaine's front door with Blaine.

"Thank you for everything, Sebastian. You really are amazing." Blaine said and blushed.

"No problem, I loved spending time with you, Blaine. I actually love spending time with you, no matter what the hour… I was wondering, this might be a little too soon, but I can't wait, so here it goes…" Sebastian said quickly and took a deep breath before continuing. "Blaine, will you be my boyfriend?"

***Zamuri***

Hey, guys. I felt terrible after not updating in so long so here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**IMPORTANT!: Do you think I should make Kurt and Hunter evil or have them come around? What do you want to see happen? Please message me or review on this story! Love you! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Hunter had rage and jealousy stirring in him ever since his meeting with Kurt. Kurt had told him all about Sebastian's attempts to steal Blaine away from Kurt when he was with him. Kurt reassured Hunter that he was over Blaine and was simply trying to get Blaine to realize that Sebastian is no good and Hunter is the best thing for him. 'Kurt really is a great guy. Sebastian is going down.' Hunter thought to himself. 'After all that Kurt told me, I know that Sebastian really is just a man whore. He isn't capable of love. I can't believe I even fell for his lovey dovey act. He isn't good enough for Blaine like I am.' Hunter was convinced of this. It was his mission to save Blaine. He had his orders, now he must execute them with perfect precision if he is to obtain what he so desperately wants.

***Sebastian's House***

Sebastian was in ecstasy. Here he was, eating a lovely breakfast that Maria had cooked and relishing the fact that he now had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, the guy who was sweet, kind, caring, and amazing. His mother must of noticed his dreamy eyed face because she was soon downstairs asking many questions.

"So… how was the date?" Elise asked casually.

"Great, better than great, amazing." Sebastian said with a huge smile on his face, one of the biggest she had ever seen on her young son and it warmed her heart.

"Really?" Elsie asked eyeing Maria who was in the corner who simply shrugged her shoulders and continued her work.

"Yes… Mom?" Sebastian asked a little flushed. Elise simply looked up to show Sebastian that he had her full attention. "I… the guy that I went on a date with… he now… well… he's now my boyfriend." Sebastian finally stated. There was a loud clang in the background and both Smyth's turned around to see that Maria had dropped a dish do to her surprise. Elise was equally as shocked, she didn't think this would happen so suddenly, but she didn't care.

"That's great, honey! When am I going to meet this lucky man who stole my sons heart?" Elise said with a smile to show her son that she approved of his sexuality. "I just need to make sure this man isn't going to hurt my little boy." Elise mocked making Sebastian mutter a classic 'Mooooommmm.'

"I'm actually going to see him today. We are going to the movies, and then we could probably hang out here if that's ok?" Sebastian said hinting at his mother to approve his choice of location which she nodded to. "Thank you mom!" Sebastian said and hugged his mother; an odd gesture in the Smyth household.

***Lima Bean***

Blaine decided to get some coffee before he had to go back home to get ready for his and Sebastian's date. He sat down comfortably at a two chaired table and pulled out a book and read while he sipped his coffee. Suddenly a voice called out to him.

"Hey there, buddy, haven't seen you around recently." Hunter said as he plopped down in the empty seat next to Blaine.

"Hey, Hunter. You'll never guess what happened!" Blaine said ecstatically with a huge smile plastered to his face. Hunter was nervous. His palms started to sweat. He knew that Sebastian and Blaine went on their date the day prior and from the looks Blaine was giving him; it must have been a success.

"What?" Hunter's voice sounded shaky and Hunter mentally berated himself for it.

"Sebastian and I are now boyfriends!" Blaine said happily. "Aren't you excited?" Blaine asked suddenly after seeing Hunter's expression.

"Blaine… even though I've known Sebastian for only a short time, I don't think he is the kind of guy that would be into relationships, besides 20 minute ones." Hunter said gently.

"You don't know him like I do! Last night was amazing! He is so sweet and a gentleman!" Blaine that went on about last night's endeavors. Hunter hated to admit it, but Sebastian did seem kind of genuine. Well, Hunter knew better. Kurt had opened his eyes to Smyth's game.

"That's great, but if he hurts you, I will kill him." Hunter said seriously, but it kind of lost its touch when Blaine giggled. "What?"

"You're so cute, you know that, Hunter?" Blaine said and Hunter couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks.

"I'm serious, Blaine." Hunter stated, his cheeks still a strawberry pink.

"Of course you are, but there will be no need for that." Blaine said and got up. "Look at the time! I gotta head home to finish up some homework. It's been great talking to you, Hunter. We need to hang soon." Blaine finished, threw out his cup and left.

"Wait!" Hunter shouted and Blaine turned around. "Could you and Sebastian come with me to Scandals? I want to try this new sexuality out if you know what I mean." Hunter said and winked. "Sure, Hunter, I'll see you there."

"Blaine, how could you have let him brainwash you so much?" Hunter mumbled and left. He needed to confront Sebastian.

***Sebastian's House***

*Ding* *Dong*

Elise stopped what she was doing, told Maria to not answer the door because she had it and answered the door. There was a young man who seemed to be Sebastian's age.

"Hello, dear, how may I help you?" Elise asked politely.

"Hello, I was wondering if Sebastian Smyth was home?" Hunter asked politely throwing in a smile for good measure.

"Why yes he is. Sebastian! Your friend is here!" Elise answered and shouted up to her son who shouted an 'ok back. "He'll be down in a minute, come on in." Elise said and led Hunter inside.

"Who is it mom? You." Sebastian asked then stopped himself when he saw who it was.

"Hello, Sebastian. We need to talk." Hunter said in a low voice.

"Is something wrong?" Elise asked, seeing the darkness burning in both boys' eyes.

"No, mom. I just need to talk to my good friend, Hunter. Come up to my room, Hunter." Sebastian stated and started walking upstairs and Hunter followed. Once inside the room Sebastian shut his door rather loudly and turned to Hunter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sebastian hissed. He didn't like the idea of Hunter being anywhere near him or Blaine.

"Sebastian, look. I understand that you and Blaine are together and I respect that, but I was wondering, would you like to come to Scandals with me and Blaine? I already asked him and he said sure. I just- with this new sexuality thing, I want to meet someone too." Hunter said looking rather convincing. 'Please buy it, please buy it.' Hunter ranted in his head. Sebastian seemed to be contemplating his offer.

"Fine. I'll pass on some of my mad skills, BUT. If you even think about making ANY moves on Blaine, I will end you." Sebastian stated. Hunter was so happy! I smiled at Sebastian with a smile so big it looked like it hurt.

"Thank you! Don't worry! Blaine is all yours." Hunter smiled and immediately flew down the stairs and left.

"Smyth, you are one stupid kid." Hunter said chuckling getting into the passenger side of a car.

"Did it work?"

"Yes. Idiot didn't suspect a thing." Hunter said and laughed.

"Good. Now let's go get ready. Gotta look hot for the boys." Kurt said and chuckled evilly. 'Don't worry, Blaine. A little bit longer and you'll be all mine.

***Zamuri***

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I'm having some trouble writing. I hope you enjoy though! Tell me what you want to see next! If you have any evil plan prompts that you want to give me, message me! It would be so helpful! Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

***Zamuri***

WARNING: This chapter has some pretty dark things in it. Reader discretion is advised.

After his little talk with Hunter, he read more of his book and decided that it was a good time to go to Sebastian's. He picked up his things and left. While at his car, Blaine was thinking of all that had happened to him in the past few days. 'I have a boyfriend.' Blaine thought and smiled getting into his car.

Blaine plugged in his iPod and started singing along to some of his favorite songs looking at the cars passing. Suddenly he saw a Burberry scarf with highlighted brown hair in a car he knew all too well.

"Kurt…" Blaine mumbled to himself not able to believe his eyes. His thoughts were immediately back on the road when he heard incessant beeping behind him. Looking down he realized he slowed down 15 mph! 'That couldn't have been Kurt. He's in New York.' Blaine tried to reason with himself. Blaine's mind was buzzing with questions when he arrived at Sebastian's house, but he put them aside when he reached the door. 'Kurt doesn't matter anymore. Sebastian is all I care about.'

Elise heard the doorbell and was making her way to the door when her son sprinted past her reaching the door seconds before her. When Sebastian opened the door, Mrs. Smyth was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. A young man, obviously Sebastian's age. He had dark hair and gorgeous hazel eyes that expressed much emotion. He dressed well, classy at least. He smelled good and had white pearly teeth. Even his etiquette was superb and language beyond his mere teenage years.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Smyth. My name is Blaine Anderson and I am enchanted to make your aquaintence. Or how you say, Bon après-midi, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance." Blaine said confident, although he had slight trepidation in the French translation. Both Sebastian and his mother shared the same shocked expression making Blaine chuckle.

"I picked up a French translation book at the library before stopping at the Lima Bean." Blaine confessed a smirk and slight blush was upon his face. Sebastian simply smiled and pulled his boyfriend by the wrists inside.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. I must admit, I am quite floored by your appearance." Elise stated with a smile staining her face. Blaine's smile immediately fell and Elise knew she had made a mistake. "No! In a good way! You are simply wonderful and quite a joy. I was pleasantly surprised. I will say now, because I can tell you are a good one, I fully support you and my son's relationship." Blaine smiled at these words and pulled Elise in for a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smyth. I promise to watch after him and try to keep him out of trouble." Blaine said with a smirk looking at his boyfriend who simply looked at Blaine with innocent eyes acting as if he were an angel. "Please, call me Blaine."

"And you may call me Elise." Elise smiled. She liked this boy very much. She had a good feeling in her heart that he would be a major part of her life. "Now you boys get to what you are going to do." She finished and shoed them off with a smile plastering her face as she heard her son laugh a truly genuine laugh that she hadn't heard in years.

*** Sebastian's Room***

"What to wear…" Sebastian mumbled sifting through his closet.

"Seb, you look sexy." Blaine said and smiled when Sebastian turned around with a predatory grin on his face.  
"oh really," Sebastian said in a low husky voice moving toward Blaine who simply looked at him wide eyed. "I wonder how sexy I'll look on top of you." Just then Sebastian straddled Blaine. Both boys looked at each other with an unbearable amount of desire peering through their eyes. Sebastian leaned down and placed his lips on Blaine. 'Oh my God. I'm kissing Blaine. My boyfriend. This is the happiest I've ever been in my entire life.' Sebastian thought to himself. Just then he felt something wet and soft upon his lips trying to pry them open. Sebastian happily complied and opened his mouth where he let Blaine explore the unknown territory until he decided he wanted a taste of heaven as well. Sebastian pinned Blaine's hands above him where he proceeded to basically tongue rape Blaine, but Blaine didn't seem to mind. Seb only knew this from the moans Blaine was eliciting. Sebastian suddenly had a very troubling and _hard _problem. He had never not finished, but this was Blaine, he couldn't. Seb then got up off of Blaine and started pacing. Blaine sat up and looked confused.

"Hey, Seb? What are you doing?" Blaine asked. Sebastian could practically see the innocence and curiosity in his beautiful eyes.

"I don't want to do something I regret." Seb said motioning down to his member. Blaine's eyes grew wide and his cheeks were tomato red.

"Oh- ummm… I also seem to have the same problem." Blaine said chuckling and Seb looked down to see a tent instead of pants and he smiled. 'I gave Blaine a boner.' With that, Blaine stood up and moved in front of Sebastian, preventing him from pacing any further. Blaine to Sebastian's hands in his own and looked into the taller boys' eyes.

"Sebastian, you are so sweet." Blaine said and plopped a kiss on the other boy's lips. When Sebastian looked down, he chuckled when he saw that Blaine had to stand on his tip toes to reach his lips. Sebastian then looked at the clock.

"Crap, Blaine. We need to get ready for Scandals." Seb said and went back to his closet, then turned around to look at Blaine. "Do you mind if I get you to try some new clothes?"

Blaine looked up confused. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, babe. I just want to expand your horizons." Sebastian said calmly.

After much debate, Blaine finally agreed and Sebastian pulled many clothes out. Blaine wouldn't fit in his pants so the dark denim ones that he was already wearing would have to do.

The boys settle on a crisp white button up dress shirt that accentuated Blaine's tan. Sebastian looked at the man he was in love with. His mouth was watering and his eyes blown with desire, but he knew that for the time being he could only kiss the boy. Nothing else unless Blaine initiated. He didn't want to screw anything up. Sebastian decided to now find his outfit as to distract himself from the dirty thoughts flowing through his mind. After a few minutes of rummaging, Sebastian found the perfect outfit. He decided on wearing a deep blue cardigan with white undershirt. He decided on spiffing up his hair by creating his signature poof.

"You look great." Sebastian heard Blaine say as he felt strong arms surround him in a loving embrace.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Should we leave now?" Sebastian said and then asked smiling.

"Yep. Don't want to have an awkward Hunter waiting there at the bar." Blaine said and they both chuckled at the thought. The boys then made their way to the car. They shouted their goodbyes to Sebastian's mother and Maria and got into the car. The car ride was filled with laughter and singing. The boy's asked each other questions and learned that they had more in common then they originally thought. What felt like only a few minutes, the boy's looked up to see that they have reached their destination. Blaine texted Hunter and asked where he was and it turns out that he was already inside. They made their way past the bouncer easily and found themselves in the club in what appeared to be a very busy night. The music was loud and couples and strangers were grinding each other fervently. Then, as they made their way to the bar, the boys were hit on a couple of times and they both declined the very tempting offers.

"Hey, guys!" Hunter shouted. He was wearing a deep pink V-neck. Both boys' couldn't deny that he looked gorgeous. He appeared to have two drinks in his hand. "Here, for Sebastian." Hunter said and handed Sebastian a beer. "And for Blaine, don't worry it's coke." Hunter said. "I know that you need a designated driver, so I assumed it would be Blaine." The boy's looked at each other. They talked about neither one drinking, but they didn't want to be rude. They took their drinks and sat next to Hunter.

"So what kind of guy are you looking for?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, you know. Tan… a gentleman, shorter than me. I'm really into hazel eyes… It would also help if he were a good singer." Hunter said glancing at Blaine at nearly every word. Sebastian's eyes were watching Hunter and didn't like what he was doing. He was going to say something, but Blaine didn't even seem to notice what Hunter was implying.

"Well, that guy over their looks good." Blaine was and guided Hunter's gaze to a man about Blaine's stature and they had the same eyes. Hunter thought the man looked good, but he wasn't Blaine.

"Good choice, Blaine." Hunter said. "What do I do now?" Sebastian was confused. Maybe Hunter liked people who had a certain look. Maybe it wasn't his fault that Blaine just fit his type. Hunter wanted nothing more than to grab Blaine and take him home, but Kurt had told him to go along with it.

"Well, You need to talk to him! Sebastian is really good at it! Sebastian? Could you bring him over there and show him how it's done?" Blaine asked to everyone's surprise.

"Are you okay with that, Blaine? I would have to flirt with another man?" Sebastian asked concerned. Hunter didn't like how good of an actor Sebastian was. He looked really convincing with his whole, 'I care about only you' act.

"Yeah, it's fine. I know how much you love me." Blaine said and gave Sebastian a kiss on the lips. Hunter's heart hurt from seeing that, he couldn't believe how deep Blaine was brainwashed.

"Ok." Sebastian said and grabbed Hunter and pulled him to the dancer to show him a few techniques he had learned over the years.

Blaine was watching when he heard a voice that he recognized.

"Oh, he Blaine! I didn't know you would be here!" Kurt screeched and pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine was shocked. He didn't know what to do and he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Hey, Kurt. I thought you were in New York…" Blaine said awkwardly.

"I was, but then I wanted to visit my dad!" Kurt said happily. "Let me buy you a drink!" Kurt shouted above the music and ordered a bizarre drink that Blaine hadn't heard of before. The Bartender looked at Kurt with a smile and turned around making some complicated looking drink.

"No, you don't have to do that." Blaine said, but before he could say more, the bartender had the drink in front of him. "Thanks…" Blaine said hesitantly. He didn't want to be rude and deny the drink.

"Come on, bro. Taste it. It's not very often that I get to make one of those." The bartender said with a smile on his face. Blaine looked down at the drink and felt awkward with the two men staring him down waiting for him to take a sip. Something in his body was telling him no, but he thought it was just because he didn't really like alcohol. He picked up the drink and took a sip. Instantly he felt a jolt of something go through him and it felt so good!

"That's great!" Blaine shouted and both the bartender and Kurt smiled at him and at each other.

"Glad you enjoy it." The man behind the counter said and went back to his job.

"So, Blaine. I miss you." Kurt said after Blaine was on his second mystery drink.

"I missed you too! But Sebastian is making me really happy!" Blaine said. Kurt felt jealousy surge through him.

"Well, he doesn't make you feel the way that I can make you feel!" Kurt screeched and pulled Blaine forward.

"Kurty, I have… a boyfrieeeend, silly." Blaine said and giggled. Kurt was furious. What did Sebastian do to him? Kurt decided to show Blaine what he was missing. Blaine felt Kurt grab him by the collar and pull him forward. He felt something soft and weird against his lips.

Kurt felt amazing. Blaine, even when drugged was a great kisser.

Sebastian had been toying with the men around him, trying to show Hunter what flirting was all about. Hunter seemed to be getting the hang of it. A little more practice and Sebastian though that Hunter could talk up his little crush who was now sitting at the bar.

Sebastian turned and looked for Blaine when he saw Kurt in a lip lock with some guy… 'That's not just a random guy, that's Blaine!' Sebastian thought to himself and pushed through the crowd threatening anyone who got in his way.

"What the hell is this?" Sebastian shouted at the boy's and Kurt looked up with an innocent look on his face.

"What are you talking about? Blaine just realized who he really loved." Kurt smiled evilly at Sebastian and he was about to knock the lights out of Kurt when he felt a hand grab his arm right before he was about to punch Kurt. He turned around to see Hunter.

"Hunter? What the hell? Help me out!" Sebastian shouted. Hunter just stood there. "Blaine? How could you do this?" Sebastian said. His eyes were turning pink. 'Don't cry Smyth.'

Blaine turned to Sebastian and looked him in the eyes.

"Heyyyyy, Sebby! You should try this drink that Kurt bought me! It's amaaaaaazing!" Blaine muttered and held the drink to Sebastian's face before Kurt could stop him. Sebastian smelled the concoction that looked familiar to him and his eyes grew dark.

"You drugged him!?" Sebastian shouted, then Hunter let go of his arm.

"Woah, that's too far, man" Hunter said, finally taking part in the conversation. Blaine was just spinning in his chair having a blast.

"You knew about this?" Sebastian turned to Hunter furiously.

"Hey, I didn't know he was gunna drug him! I thought he was going to talk to Blaine!" Hunter shouted back.

"I can't believe you! We came to help you and you do this!" Sebastian shouted backing Hunter into the bar counter.

"Hey, he isn't right for you!" Hunter shouted back. The boy's suddenly started swinging at each other and other patrons pulled them apart.

"You two are going to have to leave." A man, who Sebastian believed was the owner said.

"I can't leave without-" Sebastian started saying but wa dragged out by the bouncer, followed by Hunter. The two were then thrown into the parking lot.

"See what you did! Now Blaine is in there with Kurt!" Sebastian shouted and Hunter just looked at him.

"Better than being with you." Hunter shouted.

"Good thing those bad guys are gone, baby. Now it's just us." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"But, I wanna go with Sebastian." Blaine slurred and got up. Kurt was reaching his limit. His eyes grew dark and he grabbed Blaine's arm.

"I'll take you too Sebastian." Kurt said with a smile on his face and started dragging Blaine to one of the rooms at the back of the club. Kurt opened the door and pushed Blaine in. There was a bed and a single lamp.

"Where's Sebastian?" Blaine asked cutely while looking around.

"He's here somewhere. Until he comes, let me show you what you're missing." Kurt said and pushed Blaine onto the bed and got on top of him. Blaine tried to move but he was pinned. Between Kurt's kisses Blaine said that he didn't want it.

"Blaine, sweetie, I know you want it." Kurt said and moved his hands under Blaine's shirt.

Sebastian felt that something was really wrong and demanded entry. The bouncer said no. Sebastian had seen this man before and begged him. It was not a shining moment in Sebastian's life. After a few minutes, the bouncer decided to let him in. Sebastian ran inside and saw the man that was sitting at the bar the last time he saw Blaine.

"Sir? Did you see a young man kinda your height with a guy with a really high pitched voice?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, that lucky bastard took him into that room over there." The man said and pointed his finger. Sebastian followed the gaze and his eyes grew wide. "Oh no." He immediately started pushing through the crowd and when he reached the door, he found it was locked.

"Shit." Sebastian mumbled under his breath. He then pulled out his wallet and took out one of his credit cards. He started to put it in the door gap when he heard Blaine saying 'No' louder and he was positive that he heard Kurt moan. Sebastian started working harder on the door. He was traumatized by Blaine's scared voice calling out that he wanted Sebastian and he didn't want to do this. Sebastian finally got the door open and barged in. He looked at saw Blaine in his boxers with a naked Kurt sitting on top of him. Blaine's lips were kiss swollen and his hair a mess.

"Sebastian!" Blaine shouted and a smile graced his face. Kurt on the other hand looked like he wanted to kill the boy.

"Get off him." Sebastian shouted and pulled Kurt off of Blaine and started beating him.

"Sebastian stop!" Blaine shouted, but it looked like Sebastian was in a trace. Blaine grabbed Sebastian and pulled him into a hug.  
"It's ok. He didn't rape me. You saved me." Blaine said, slowly starting to see the effects of the drugs wear off. Sebastian looked at him and kissed him deeply. He looked back down at Kurt who surely had a broken nose and a couple broken ribs, as well as an extremely bruised face.

"If you come near Blaine again, I will end you." Sebastian stated darkly and spat on Kurt.

"Come on. Let's go home." Sebastian said and got Blaine dressed and left the building.

***Zamuri***

Sorry I took so long! I've legitimately been super busy! I decided to give you a longer chapter for your waiting, plus it was filled with so much drama! Ahhh! Anyway, please review! P.s. check out my new story "Love Makes You Do Stupid Things"! Love ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Sebastian and Blaine were walking to the car when a voice stopped them.

"Oh my God. Blaine? What happened?" Hunter asked concern and guilt written all over his face. Before Blaine could reply, Sebastian placed him in the car and shut the door. He whipped his head around to see Hunter.

"Do you know what just happened?" Sebastian hissed. Hunter just looked at him with confused eyes. "Kurt was about to RAPE Blaine. If it had literally been 2 minutes longer, I would've been too late." Sebastian spat out. Hunter just starred with an open mouth. He couldn't even find the words to express his regret and guilt. Sebastian didn't bother to stick around. He simply turned to the car, got inside and drove back to his house. Sebastian trusted his mom. After all, she was the one that helped him when he was nearly raped by the same concoction.

Sebastian opened the door to his house practically dragging Blaine in. "Mom! Mom!" Sebastian shouted. Elise heard her son's cries and ran downstairs to see Sebastian basically falling over trying to hold Blaine up.

"Goodness, someone had too much to drink." Elise joked but then looked into her son's eyes while helping carry Blaine to the couch.

"Sebastian what happened?" Elise asked frantically when suddenly she turned her head to Blaine.

"Heyyyyy Mrs. S. I'm just gunna sleep here. Sleeping is nice. This couch is nice." Then Blaine was out like a light.

"Mom, Blaine was drugged." Sebastian said with red tear filled eyes.

"I'll get to the bottom of this later. Right now we need to let him rest this off." Elise said and grabbed some blankets and pillows. She tried to make Blaine as comfortable as possible. She pulled out some Advil and placed it on the table next to Blaine.

"He's going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up." Elise said and sat down on the smaller couch facing the one Blaine was laying on. She pat the seat next to her signaling Sebastian to sit next to her. "now tell me how the hell this happened." Elise demanded when Sebastian sat down. She decided she better not be so angry. Sebastian looked like a kicked puppy.

Sebastian relayed the whole story to his mother. Elise was in disbelief. It was hard to believe such a story, the only reason she did was because it was Sebastian. He was talking about Blaine. She knew the police wouldn't believe her son's story. Especially when it contradicts 2 very reliable sources.

"It's going to be ok, Sebastian." Elise comforted her son who suddenly began crying. She had never seen Sebastian like this. He clung to her like he was 5 years old again.

"I could've prevented this, mom." Sebastian panted. "I'm supposed to protect him." Sebastian stated.

"Stop it, Sebastian. As much as we wish it weren't, this was supposed to happen." Elise comforted. Sebastian stopped sniffling when he heard a groan. He quickly wiped away his tears and moved forward to grab Blaine's hand.

"Hey, Blaine." Sebastian said. Blaine moved a little but stayed in his sleeping state. Elise thought it was absolutely precious the way Sebastian was talking to Blaine. It was as if he were his best friend. Elise decided to leave the boys alone and go to sleep. She kissed Sebastian on his head and did so for Blaine as well. She was warming up to the boy quickly. She reached the top steps and took one last look at the boys and went to sleep.

Elise woke up promptly at 7:30 am and made her way downstairs to cook breakfast for the boys. She made her way downstairs and the sight before her was priceless. Sebastian had slept in front of the couch still holding Blaine's hand. Elise picked up her phone and captured the moment through photograph. She then made her way to the kitchen. She had given Maria the day off so she would have to do the cooking today.

Sebastian woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes and bacon. He rubbed his tired eyes with one hand. He looked down at the hand holding Blaine's and he didn't want to let go. Sebastian decided to check on his mom and let go of Blaine's hand and immediately felt empty. Sebastian looked at the kitchen table with wide eyes. There was an assortment of fruits, cereals, eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

"Mom, you did all this?" Sebastian asked and a smile appeared on his mother's face when she turned around.

"Blaine is going to be very hungry when he wakes up and I know you're always hungry." Elise chuckled to herself.

"Mom you didn't have to do this." Sebastian said smiling at his mom.

"Shut up, honey. I wanted too." Elise said causing them both to laugh.

"Sebastian?" A voice came out from the doorway.

"Blaine!" Sebastian shouted and grabbed Blaine but immediately let go when he heard Blaine groan in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" Sebastian shouted.

"Seb, please stop yelling. It's ok. I just have a killer headache." Blaine replied and Sebastian didn't want to turn around because he knew his mother would be making the 'I told you so' face. Sebastian left the room for 2 seconds and appeared with 4 Advil which Blaine promptly took with a glass of water Mrs. Smyth had given him.

"Thank you." Blaine then looked at the food on the table and his eyes grew dark with hunger. "Can I have some of that?" Blaine asked and both Elise and Sebastian laughed to themselves.

"Of course you can sweetie. I made it for you!" Elise said.

"Oh, Mrs. Smyth, you didn't have to do that." Blaine said with disbelief.

"Like I told Sebastian. Shut up. Eat until you two can't eat anymore." Elise said and left. Both boys then proceeded to sit down and eat nearly the entire table of food before them.

"What are we going to do about Hunter and Kurt?" Sebastian asked anger still evident in his voice.

"I think Hunter didn't realize what was going on at all. Kurt on the other hand is as guilty as they come." Blaine said simply.

"Hunter knew what he was doing!" Sebastian said loudly.

"Yes, but he didn't know that Kurt was going to go that far. I genuinely believe that Hunter feels bad about the whole thing." Blaine said. Sebastian was furious, but Blaine had been through a lot and he didn't want to do anything to hurt him.

"Fine. We forgive Hunter. Bu I am not forgiving Kurt in any way, shape, or form." Sebastian said and Blaine laughed.  
"Deal."

'How could you have let this happen Hunter?' Hunter thought to himself.

"Calm down, Hunter. We still have a chance." Kurt said with confidence. "Ugh! I was so close! Blaine felt so amazing if only Sebastian hadn't gotten in the way!" Kurt said seething at the mention of Blaine's name.

"Are you kidding me? You nearly raped Blaine!" Hunter shouted.

"Please, he wanted it!" Kurt shouted back.

"Not from what I hear. Plus, even if he did agree, he was drugged!" Hunter shouted. "I can't believe you!"

"Hunter, it's alright! We will get Blaine away from Sebastian in due time!" Kurt tried to reason.

"No! I don't want any part in your sick plans! If I want Blaine I'll win him over MY way. Sebastian was right about you." Hunter screamed and stormed off. He could hear Kurt's high pitched voice screaming obscene things at him but he didn't care. He needed time to think.

"The nerve of him!" Kurt screamed moving back and forth in his room. 'Blaine is mine! Sebastian and Hunter are now the enemy!' Kurt thought to himself. He sat down on his bed and opened up his bed side table drawer. Inside held Blaine memorabilia. A piece of hair, numerous photos (some probably Blaine didn't even know where taken), personal items, and anything of the like. "Don't worry, Blaine, I'll take care of you."

***Zamuri***

Finally school is out! Now time for story updates! Sorry I'm so late! Geez, Kurt kinda turned into a psycho… Not my intention, but I'm going with it. If you guys have any suggestions or ways you want the story to go, please let me know! I love feedback. You guys always have great feedback and ideas! Please review! Love you!


End file.
